Nobodies and Somebodies
by n0xi0us.n1rvaNa
Summary: A KH2 story about a girl with a hidden and forgotten past named Zanna. RoxasxOCxSora Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** for pictures of OC's, please go to my site. (aeonsoul234 . webs . com)

* * *

**C H A P T E R O N E --**

Nothing but darkness... I couldn't see or feel anything. I looked to the side of me when I heard a whimper. It sounded like a moan. A dark figure curled into the fetal position, with golden eyes that glowed through their closed lids floated in the darkness a couple yards away from me. It's eyes were the only reason I could see it. There was a bright light that shined on the creature as it's cries for help could be heard. I cringed away from the light a little myself. At first it attempted to shield itself from the light, but then it embraced it. It reached it's hand towards the beam of light raining down on it. All of a sudden, the darkness that swelled around it melted away to reveal...me....

* * *

_It was like I was watching a_ _movie. I watched as a young version of myself in a dress playing with two chipmunks and a dog in a gigantic dog barked as I tagged him.  
_"C'mon,Pluto!You gotta catch one of us!" I said as I laughed, holding my dress by the skirt up so I wouldn't trip on it. The two chipmunks and I ran away from the orange dog, laughing. I stopped when I heard someone clear their throat. When I turned around, a lady mouse in a dress with a crown was there tapping her foot with her hands at her waist.  
"Uh-oh..." the younger me said.  
"Uh-oh is right,young lady. What did I tell you about playing in the castle while youre supposed to be receiveing lessons?" the lady mouse said. I looked at the floor with my hands behind my back, swaying back and forth a little.  
"That it's very bad because I won't learn anything about being a princess." I answered.  
"That's right, now why would you do it if you know it's not good for you?" the lady mouse questioned. Another mouse came from the doors behind the mouse in front of me. This one was a male.  
"Oh, 's just a kid, let 'er play if she wants to. She can have her lessons later. That little brain of her's will absorb anything like a sponge." the other mouse said as he ruffled my hair. I giggled.  
"Can I, Minnie? Please?" I asked, my eyes glowing like stars. The female mouse, Minnie, sighed and then smiled.  
"Alright, go ahead." She answered.  
"YAY!" I exclaimed.  
"But only if you promise to come up for your lessons after you play." Minnie said.  
"Okay!" I answered with a smile. It was a fair trade. I watched as Minnie walked back into her quarters. Then I turned to the remaining mouse.  
"Do you wanna play tag with us, Uncle Mickey?!" I asked rhe male mouse.  
"Sorry, kiddo. I've got a lot of work to do in the office." He answered. The two chipmunks looked down in dismay.  
"Can't you stop for five minutes?" I asked. The mouse that I called "Uncle Mickey" laughed.  
"I wish I could, kid. I wish I could. Unlike you, I can't put my work off until later. Now go, run along." He said, ruffling my hair again.  
"Okay... Will you play with us later, Uncle Mickey?" I said, after reluctantly turning around.  
"You can count on it." Mickey said with a wink.

_**flash**_

_Now I was older. I watched as a boy with spikey blonde hair stood next to me._ I smiled at and him. Both of us were in long black trench coats. As I watched, I started to wonder. I was perplexed as to why the boy looked so familiar to me even though I was with him already. It was if he looked like someone else that I had known in the past....  
"Xan(pronounced "zan")... whatever happens, you know I'll still love you, right?" the boy said.  
"Yeah... Roxas, I have to come with you!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hands.  
"No, Xan...you can't. I'm doing this because I'm no-"  
"I know you're not coming back! That's why I want to go with you! You don't expect me to just sit here, while you leave and die do you?!" I interrupted.

_**flash**_

_All of a sudden, I was younger again. In the last segment, I was about sixteen or seventeen. Now I looked to be about thirteen_. I was on some sort of tropical. I was on the beach, leaning over a boy with brown spikey hair who was sleeping on the sand. He opened his eyes shortly and yawned. He saw me when he laid down to go back to sleep and jumped up.  
"Whoa!" He exclaimed  
He got on his knees, facing me once he saw me. I laughed.  
"Gimme a break, Zanna!" the boy said.

_Zanna.... is that what my name was? I wasn't sure of anything at the moment as I played spectator to the scene in front of me.  
_  
"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." I said with my hands at my waist.  
"No, this huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe. I couldn't-Ow!" Sora began. He interrupted himself by clutching his head.  
"Are you still dreaming?" I asked.  
"It wasn't a dream... or was it? I don't was that place? So bizzare..." he began again.  
"Yeah, sure..." I said as I walked towards the shore. I thought it was another excuse just to sleep on the beach.  
"Say Zanna, was your hometown like? You know,where you grew up?  
"I told you before. I don't remember." I said, staring out at the crystal clear water that shined a brilliant turquoise.  
"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
"You ever wanna go back?"  
"Hm... Well, I'm happy here." I said. Deep down, I did want to go back, just to see what I was like.  
"Really..." Sora said in disbelief.  
"But, you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." I answered.  
"I'd like to see it, along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" Sora added.  
"So what're we waiting for?!" I asked.  
"Hey!" Someone called from behind us. We turned around to see a boy with long silver hair, holding a log.  
"Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" the boy asked.  
"Hey, Riku." I said.  
"So... I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." the boy, "Riku", said. He tossed the log to Sora, who was still sitting down as he walked over to me. I laughed.  
"And you're just as lazy as he is!" he said to me. I giggled.  
"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you." I said as Riku sat down beside Sora.  
"Huh?" Sora said. It sounded like he was a little upset that he had to get up.  
"What, are you kidding?" Riku said.  
"Ready, GO!" I said. Sora and Riku glanced at eachother and then jolted up, running. I dashed to catch up to them, so the three of us were head to head.

**_flash_**

_It was the same setting as before, the island. I watched as my thirteen year old self was with Sora and Riku on a bent tree on a small island, connected to the bigger one_.

The tree was weird and bore star shaped fruit. Riku was standing with his arms crossed on his chest and his back leaning against the tree trunk while me and Sora sat down on it. The three of us were watching the sunset.  
"So, Zanna's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked, his eyes still locked on the sunset.  
"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku answered.  
"But, how far could a raft take us?" Sora questioned.  
"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied.  
"So... suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" I asked.  
"Hm... Well, I really haven't thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku said. I was intrigued by his thoughts, though Sora didn't seem to be very interested.  
"I don't know." Sora said as he layed back on the tree with his arms behind his head.  
"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said. I looked at him. He had walked to the edge of the small island and was staring at the setting sun.  
"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" I asked. He turned around and looked back at me.  
"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably never would've thought of any of this... Zanna, thanks." he said.  
I laughed a little. "Your welcome." I replied.

**_flash_**

_I guess it was the next day. I was still watching myself with the two other boys on the island. _

Sora and I were sitting on the dock, watching the sunset.  
"You know, Riku has changed." I said.  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked.  
"Well..." I started. I stopped myself, pausing to gather my thoughts. I was thinking of whether or not I should tell Sora what I thought.  
"You okay?" he asked after I didn't answer for a while.  
"Sora, let's take the raft and go --just the two of us!" I exclaimed.  
"Huh?!" Sora said, confused. I laughed.  
"Just kidding!" I said.  
"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Zanna." Sora replied.  
"Maybe... You know, I was a little scared at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" I said.  
"Yeah, of course." Sora said without a second thought.  
"That's good... Sora, don't ever change."  
"Huh?"  
I stood up. "I just can't wait... Once we set sail, it'll be great." I said.

**_flash_**

_Still on the island. The other segments that I had seen were just mere flashes. Why was this one so long? Was this segement really that important to see?_

I was in the secret place... behind me was a man. I couldn't see what he looked like because a hood covered his face.  
"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" I asked, now in an alarmed state.  
"You... You are the key..." the man said.  
"What are you talking about?!?" I yelled.  
"The Princess... the heart of all hearts... You are the chosen one of the Soul Caliber and the one who has the heart of all of all of them, yours is the most important." he continued.  
"What are you-" I stopped talking. All of a sudden the man disappeared into a black hole that appeared below his same hole appeared in front of me, but before I could get anywhere, he reappeared and grabbed my wrist.  
"Let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled to get away from him. It was no use.  
**"Your heart is the key to the door... without it, all the worlds will stay seperated."** he said.

**_flash_**

I was still in the secret place... it felt like I had lost my emotions and I was extremely extremely tired. The man who I saw in the cave was no longer there. I turned around and saw a strange looking door. I gazed at a while until I heard someone call for you. It was Sora.  
"Zanna!" He shouted. I turned around and looked at him. My vision was blurry, and it took a lot of strength to do things.  
"Sora..." I said, barely above a whisper. I reached out to him and the strange door opened, blowing a huge gust of wind that swept me off my feet. I flew towards Sora, and he extended his arms out to catch me, but I went right through him, disappearing...

**_flash_**

This time the flash was longer...now it was like I was staying on a channel(on tv)that I didn't get. I was no longer just flipping through them. There was a voice that could be heard in the background. It sounded like a computer.

**"Restoration at 6%" **it said.

* * *

DiZ stoood in front of the computer with the hooded man behind him.  
"NAMINE! COME HERE!" he shouted.  
A girl with long blonde hair in a white dress walked inside of the room.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Why did she have that memory!? I told you to only restore her memories of Sora and the ones I selected of the King!" he yelled, outraged.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what-" Namine began. She was interrupted by DiZ once again.  
"She cannot know of what she did in the organization!" he said.  
"I don't know what happened. It just forced itself into the dream!I-"  
DiZ sighed. "Don't let anymore unwanted memories through..." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**C H A P T E R T W O --**

"Oh,no! They're gone! Our _____ are gone!" Pence said. He stopped speaking and held his throat, shocked that he couldn't utter that word. "What?" he said.  
"All our _____, gone? Huh? You can't say _____, why not?" Hayner questioned.  
I grunted a little. "_____! _____! _____! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I screamed.  
"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our _____ are gone!" Pence said.  
"Stolen... and not just the _____. The word _____! They stole it,too!" Roxas added.  
"What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled _that_ off!" Hayner concluded.  
"Yeah!" added Roxas.  
"Alright, time for some recon!" Hayner decided. Once again, he was trying to play "leader".  
Hayner, Pence, Olette and I ran off to figure out what was going. Roxas was short behind us, but I heard a little thud and turned. I was a little dizzy for some reason and saw that Roxas was on the floor.  
"Roxas!"  
I ran up to Roxas and knelt down beside him. At the same time, both of us felt a pain in our hearts and heard a voice.  
"His heart is returning, as well as yours... Doubtless you'll both awaken very soon." it said.  
"W-What...?" I asked, barely above a whisper. Roxas groaned and leaned up from my lap.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, still supporting his back.  
"Yeah... What happened?" Roxas asked.  
"I don't know, you just blacked out." I replied. Roxas looked at me for a second and sadness appeared in his eyes.  
"Oh, sorry... You look really worried." Roxas said. I smiled at him and sighed.  
"Don't be sorry, I really don't think you can control that." I answered. I kissed him on the forehead and he laughed a little.  
"Guess not." He replied.  
Roxas got up and dusted himself off. Then he extended a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up.  
"They're all gone." Roxas said, taking a look around.  
"Yup." I said. I wondered how Olette, Pence and Hayner had gone by now. They couldn't have been too far.  
"So we're alone." Roxas said.  
"That's kinda what gone me-" I started. I was interrupted by Roxas crashing his lips into mine. I laughed a little and wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. Just as Roxas stuck his tongue in my mouth I heard footsteps. Both of us ignored them until we heard a familiar voice say "Eww..." Roxas and I parted, revealing Olette standing with her hands over her eyes. I laughed a little reluctantly and she smiled, uncovering her eyes.  
"C'mon lovebirds... You can do that later, meaning when I _can't_ see you." She said. I laughed at her as Roxas blushed. I started walking a few steps behind Olette. When I didn't hear Roxas following, I turned around.  
"Don't worry, we'll finish later." I said with a wink. He turned a brighter shade of red for a second then laughed and followed.

* * *

The five of us walked up to Fuu, Vivi, and Rai in the sandlot. Vivi pointed at us when we entered, making Rai and Fuu turn around.  
"Thieves!" Fuu said, pointing her finger at us.  
"That was low, y'know!" Rai said. Vivi added to him quietly by rustling his hat.  
"Oh yeah?" Hayner said.  
"Nice comeback there, blondie." Seifer said, making an entrance.  
"What'd you say?!" Hayner retorted with a groan. Seifer walked up to Fuu, Vivi and Rai, tracing his hand along the side of my face. As he did, I slapped his hand away.  
"Come for to ask me out on a date, Zanna?" He asked in that annoying tone of his.  
"In your dreams, ass-" I started.  
"Zanna!" Olette interrupted.  
"Asshole isn't a curse! And I'm mad that he thinks he's so hott and has the right to touch me!" I yelled. Seifer laughed at this.  
"You know, that's why I've always liked you compared to them. You've got the attitude to match the looks. You should be with me instead of _him_." Seifer said. As the word "him" came out from his lips, he pointed at Roxas.  
"You'll never be half the person he is. Besides, I don't date guys who are less then 1/2 my IQ level." I spat back at Seifer. He groaned a little.  
"...Getting back to business, you can give us back the _____ now." He said.  
"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai added.  
"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Hmph...not that we need some _____ to prove that you're losers." Seifer looked at me.  
"Except for can come on our side anytime." He said with a wink.  
"Bite me." I said.  
"I'll do whatever you want me to, baby."  
"Pervert." I said with a groan.  
"Only for you."  
"Piss off!" Roxas yelled. Seifer laughed.  
"Now you're talkin. I forgot you existed for a while." Seifer four(Seifer, Vivi, Rai, Fuu)got into a fighting formation.  
"If you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE i'll let it slide." Seifer said. Roxas walked up to them and got on his knees. They all laughed.  
"Roxas!" Hayner yelled.  
"If it's _you_ that's begging, I'll make everything better if you give me your little girlfriend." Seifer said. Roxas grabbed the nearest weapon and tumbled away.

* * *

**- Roxas' Point of View -**

Seifer and I stood about 20 feet away from eachother, each wielding a club that was lying around the Sandlot, probably left by people who were practicing for "The Struggle".

"Roxas, focus!" Pence yelled. I stared at Seifer with determination in my eyes. I had to beat him no matter what. Focused was everything that I was right now.  
"If I were you, I wouldn't have done this." Seifer said.  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
"You're gonna make yourself look like a fool in front of your girlfriend!" Seifer charged at me, I blocked his attack.  
"And the more of a fool you look like,the closer I get ta screwin' 'er" He whispered in my ear. I grinded my teeth together and swung at him. Seifer jumped away, dodging.  
"Come on... quit playin' around and fight!" He yelled.  
"Kick his ass, Roxas!" Zanna yelled. Seifer laughed.  
"How can he do that if he can't even hit me?!" he said.

* * *

Seifer dropped his club and sunk on one knee.  
"Hmph..." was all he could manage to say. Rai and Fuu stepped in front of him right away.  
"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai said, defending him right away.  
"Tournament decides!" Fuu added. Pence raised his camera as Roxas turned around and aimed it at him, snapping a shot and then giving a thumbs up. He smiled and then out of nowhere a grey thing swirled around him, took the camera out of his hands, and hopped away in a weird, acrobatic way.  
"WHAT THE F-"  
"Zanna..." Olette interrupted, before I could curse.  
"What was that?" Hayner asked.  
"The thief?" Olette inquired. All of us ran after the strange grey being. Roxas and I were ahead by a lot. The being led both of us into the forest in front of the abandoned/"haunted" house.  
_"Where are you going...?"_ I thought. Roxas and I continued to follow it to the gate of the abandoned house. It stood in front of both of us and it seemed to talk without saying a word or moving its mouth. Roxas and I heard its "voice" in our heads.  
"We have come for you, my liege..." It said.  
"Huh...?" We both replied at the same time. The mouth of the grey unzipped. I stared at it strangely. I snapped out of it once Roxas tossed me the other club he picked up in the Sandlot and took out the one he used against Seifer. We looked at eachother and both of us charged for the thing.

* * *

"It's no use." Roxas said.  
"Damn thing keeps dodging, we haven't landed a single hit!" I yelled, frustrated. Roxas looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at him and was about to yell, but then I got the same look that he had. Roxas' club somehow began to "digitalize". It became a weapon that resembled a key.  
"What?" Roxas said, jumping a little. I looked at my club and it had completely changed into a new weapon(pic on site).  
"huh?!" I yelled.  
"What is this thing?!" We both said at the same time. We both shrugged it off and got back into fighting position. The grey thing seemed more cautious. I felt as if I could sense that it feared the new weapons that we were using. It jumped away from both of us and digitalized. The photos fell to the ground, landing where the strange being disappeared. Our weapons also digitalized and there was a silence between us... probably from shock.  
"Okay... that was really, really weird." I said, breaking it.  
"Yeah..." Roxas said. Roxas picked up a picture as I sighed and walked next to him.

* * *

The five of us were back at the Usual Spot, looking at the photos. Hayner had one in his hand. It was of Roxas and some guy in a shop.  
"What's this?" Hayner asked as all of us circled arond at him to look at it.  
"I was his first customer after he took over the shop, so we took a picture together." Roxas answered.  
"It's a really nice photo!" Olette said.  
"Hey! You just said "photo"!" Pence exclaimed.  
"So, Roxas, Zanna, tell us about the picture thief." Hayner asked.  
"One word. **WEIRD**." I answered.  
"Not much to say, the pictures were just lying there." Roxas added.  
"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner said, asking another question as if we would know the answer.  
"Uhm..." Roxas said. Hayner picked up a picture of Roxas and I. It was of us kissing in the rain.  
"Awwh, that's so cute! And guess who took it?!?" Olette exclaimed.  
"Uhm..." Pence said.  
"Me!!! Gosh..." She answered sarcastically. Hayner simply groaned and put the picture down. He picked up another one and snickered.  
"It's a girl." he said.  
"You look happy, Roxas." Olette teased. I slapped Roxas' arm.  
"Ow!" He yelled.  
"What the hell?!" I asked.  
"Do not!" Roxas yelled at Olette.  
"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stole pictures are of Roxas and Zanna?" Pence said.  
"Ohh, so that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette concluded.  
"And Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all." Hayner said.  
"I'm not apologizing, and besides, he got what he deserved for hitting on me all these years. The best thing is that it was by you." I said. I turned to Roxas and put both of my hands ontop of eachother on his shoulder. I rested my chin on my hands and Roxas turned to me, lightly pressing his lips up against mine. I heard Hayner groan again and saw him roll his eyes, then turn away from the corner of my eyes before I closed them.  
"Eh...." Pence started.  
"Remember what I said before?!" Olette said. We parted.  
"Heh heh...' I said.  
"Right..." Roxas added. I stepped away from Roxas.  
"Are they really all of us?" Roxas asked.  
"Yup." Pence said, extending a picture to both of us.  
"See?" he said. We looked down at the picture that Pence had in his was another one of Roxas and me, again. Pence looked at me.  
"If you're not in it, he's in it." He said. Then he looked at Roxas. "And if you're not in it, she's in it."  
Olette showed us another picture. This time it was just with me.  
"Look." she said. Pence showed me another one with the five of us in it.  
"Right? Every single one." he said.  
"Strange...." I said.  
"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal one of you or something?" Pence said with a little laugh.  
"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal a bonehead like Roxas, or an airhead with a nasty tongue like you!" Hayner said.  
"Hey!" I said.  
"Oh, thanks!" Roxas exclaimed. We all laughed at Hayner's comment, but stopped when we heard the tower bells and a train pass.  
"Well, that means it's seven." Olette said.  
"Damn... why does Mom make us do this everyday?" I asked.  
"Oh relax, it's not everyday. She hasn't asked us to clean in a while. And besides, _she's_ the one who picks up after _you_ everyday." Olette said.  
"She does not!" I defended myself.  
"Shut up and walk..." Olette retorted.  
"Haha, you guys have to clean the house." Pence teased.  
"You have to go home too, so you shouldn't be talking!" I said.  
"Eh..."  
"Exactly!"  
"So I guess I'm the only one who doesn't have to go home now." Roxas said.  
"Yup, sorry bro." Hayner said. I walked up to Roxas and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"You can come to our house if you want... You gotta help us clean up though." I said.  
"Heh heh, no thanks. I'll probably end up talking the whole time and not get a single thing done. Then you two will get yelled at." He said.  
"Hey! Isn't that what happened the last time?" Olette said, laughing.  
"Yep." I laughed.  
"Alright, Roxas. See you tomorrow." I said as I walked next to Olette.  
"Bye." Roxas said. The four of us walked away, leaving Roxas in the Usual Spot by himself.

**- Roxas' Point of View -**

Zanna walked up to me and gave me a peck on the lips.  
"You can come to our house if you want... You gotta help us clean up though." she said.  
"Heh heh, no thanks'll. I'll probably end up talking the whole time and not get a single thing done. Then you two will get yelled at." I said.  
"Hey! Isn't that what happened the last time?" Olette said, laughing.  
"Yep..." Zanna said, laughing.  
"Alright, Roxas. See you tomorrow." She said as she walked next to Olette. I said goodbye to her and watched as my four friends all walked away, leaving me in the Usual Spot by myself. I walked out of it a couple seconds after they did. The sun shined in my face, blinding me as I stepped out. I blocked the sun with my hand and everything went black as I heard the voice of a boy.  
"Where... am I?" he asked.  
"Who's there?" I shouted in my mind.  
"Who are you?" he asked once again. Everything became fuzzy and I heard a different sounded like a computer this time.  
"**Restoration at 12%**." it said.

* * *

It was 11PM. Olette and I had just finished cleaning the were all ready for bed now. I collapsed on my bed as I exitted my bathroom.  
"Night, Zanna!" Olette yelled from her bed.  
"Night, Olette!" I yelled back. I yawned and fell asleep quickly.

_

* * *

_

_I was once again watching the movie of my fantasy. This time, I was in a different world!_ _It was no longer the island I was on before... but somehwere else. I woke up next to a bunch of boxes in an alleyway because of an orange dog had jumped on me and started licking my face as it barked happily_.  
"Huh? Wha...? Where am I? And who're you?" I asked. The dog started to whimper when I said this. I shook my head and looked at the dog. He seemed faintly familiar.  
"Why do I feel like... like I know you?" I asked him. He barked happily. I sighed and patted him on the head.  
"Oh well. C'mon, let's find where we are." I said. I got up and brushed myself off. I stared at the dog for a minute. He looked up at me and at that moment, the name "Pluto" came into my mind.  
"Pluto... right?" I asked. The dog barked as if he were answering my question.  
"Hmm... weird..."

**_flash_**

_I was walking around the place I was in. It really was a huge and I was completely lost. All of a sudden, Pluto ran off._  
"Pluto!" I yelled. I ran after him, being careful not to lose him. It was hard since he was considerably faster than me. When I found him, he was sitting beside...  
"SORA!" I yelled.  
"Huh..?" he said, a little dazed. I jumped on Sora. Before he even noticed that I was there, I hugged him tightly.  
"AHH! C-CAN'T B-BR-REATHE!" He managed to let out as I was squeezing him as hard as I could. I let go of Sora once he said this.  
"Hehe, just happy to see you." I said.  
"Zanna!" Sora exclaimed. Pluto walked next to me again and sat. I was still sitting down with Sora.  
"If you're here, that means Riku must be-" I stopped talking when I saw Sora's expression change.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"It's nothing..." Sora said.

**_flash_**

_Sora and I were surrounded by strange ant-looking things that kept on attacking us, but out of the blue, we acquired new weapons. Sora had a key-like sword that looked exactly like the one that Roxas was using earlier... thinking about it he kinda did look like him. I also had the same weapon that I fought with earlier that day._

**_flash_**

_Sora and I were in the same place as the last "flashback". All of the "ants" were gone from the help of the man who stood in front of us. He had semi-long brown hair that was spikey and reached his shoulders_.  
"They will come at you out of nowhere as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." He said to Sora. Then he turned to you.  
"And You... They'll always come after you if you are who I think you are, regardless of whether or not you have the Soul Calibur... It's weird that it chose you though..." He said.

_**flash**_

_A duck and another dog flew out of the air and landed on Sora. They heard me laughing both of them immediately got off of him and saluted at me._  
"Eh..." I let out.  
"Your highness! You're here! Goofy, we found both of them!" The duck said.  
"Gawrsh, are we lucky, Donald!" said the dog.  
"Your Highness, you've grown so much since the last time we saw you!" Donald said.  
"Eh... have we met before?" I asked.  
"Wah?!? How could you no-" Before Donald could finish his sentence. His friend interrupted him.  
"Hey, that thing that The King told us in his letter about Zanna not rememberin' anything." He said.  
"How... How do you know my name?" I asked.  
"Uh-oh..." The dog said.  
"'Uh-oh' is right you idiot! If you just let me keep talking she would've stayed confused!" Donald said.  
"Butchya forgot about 'er thing!" the dog retorted. Donald sighed.  
"You two... kinda seem familiar... Especially your temper, Donald." I said with a laugh.

**_flash_**

"But, what will I do if you take Zanna?" Sora asked.  
"Hey, why don't you come with us?! We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Goofy suggested. The man who saved Sora and I before was standing a little bit away from the four of us with a woman who had short black hair beside him.  
"Sora, they have to take Zanna, go with them if you wanna find your friend." he said.

**_flash_**

Donald put his hand up. "Donald Duck." he said. Goofy put his hand on top of Donald's.  
"Name's Goofy." he exclaimed. Next, Sora put his hand on top of both of theirs.  
"I'm Sora.I'll go with you guys." he said with a smile. I put my hands ontop of theirs, also.  
"You all know me already, but I'm Zanna." I said.

**_flash_**

_An image of Sora holding the keyblade appeared. In the background you could hear the voice of the same man who saved you from the ant like beings before.  
_"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade." he said.  
"That's right, the keyblade." said the voice of a woman.  
"But without the Soul Calibur, it's nothing... That's why they're coming after you." the man said. An image of me holding the weapon that had digitalized in my hands earlier appeared.  
"So this is the key?" Sora said as he lifted up the keyblade.

**_flash_**

_I heard a voice speaking as me as I saw Soul Caliber was in it's sword form. It was stabbed into the ground about 1 1/2 feet away from me. I had my hands about it, one ontop of the other my eyes were closed. On the ground below me, light glowed in the shape of a crown and a gust of wind from the glowing light blew my hair and clothes. There was a charm at the butt of the sword. It was a chain with a small glass ball with some type of "soul" in it. The charm was floating in midair because of the wind that was coming from the glowing pattern beneath me. The glass ball glowed brightly and shot out a stream of light at the keyblade. Sora lifted it up and pointed it at the keyhole infront of both of us, making it unlock.  
_"But the princess and the boy are becoming a found one of the keyholes..." _it said._

**_

* * *

_**

I jerked up as the dream ended. After the images, I saw static again.  
_"Another dream... The Soul Calibur, that's what that thing is called... Princess? I'm no princess... and Sora... he had the "key... blade" just like Roxas..." _I thought.

* * *

Olette, Hayner, Pence and I were in the Usual Spot...as usual. The four of us were eating Sea Salt Icecream, waiting for Roxas. He came in a couple minutes and after we had all settled in, Hayner handed him an icecream. He took it, thanked him ,and then sat down next to me.  
"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked out of the blue.  
"I sure hope so." Olette answered.  
"Why wouldn't we?" I asked.  
"Seriously, where did that come from?" Hayner said with a little laugh.  
"Oh, I don't know, just thinking out loud." Pence said. There was still a little frown on his face.  
"Well I doubt we could be together forever, but isn't that what growing ups all about?" Hayner stated.  
"We'll probably have to say our goodbyes after we graduate from high school." I said.  
"What's important isn't how often we see eachother, but how often we think about eachother. Right?  
"Oo, deep. Haha." I said sarcastically. Pence laughed.  
"Get that off a fortune cookie?" he asked.  
"That's it, no more icecream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag." Hayner said.  
"Maybe because of yesterdays memory thief." Olette suggested.  
"Nu-uh, you know what it is?" Hayner asked. I answered with another question.  
"That we've just been sitting here eating icecream all day?"  
"That and,we don't want summer vacation to be over!That's all." Hayner answered.  
"Ugh, don't remind me... Besides who _wants_ it to be over, other than Olette?" I said, laughing a little.  
"I don't want it to end either!" Olette said, defending herself.  
"Who are you kiddin'? You love school."  
"Do not!"  
"Do t-" Before I could finish my statement, Hayner interrupted me.  
"Before you guys start arguing, how 'bout this? We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and GO!" he said. No one responded.  
"No?" he said after a minute or so of silence.  
"You don't think things through, do you?... Oh yeah, forgot I was talking to. My bad." I said. Hayner answered me with a simple groan.  
"Relax, it was a joke." I said.  
"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Roxas stated, bluntly.  
"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner retorted.  
"Haha, good one!" I said.  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm sorry,I don't understand idiot language." I said. Once again, I got another groan from Hayner.  
"Yeah, I thought so." I said. Everyone laughed and then took off to see Hayner's "brilliance". When we had stopped running, Hayner had led all of us to a Struggle poster.  
"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals!" He said, looking at Roxas.  
"Hey, what about me?!" I said, waving my arms.  
"You know you can't join, girls are just supposed to cheer on the sidelines." Hayner said.  
"Hey! I could beat the crap out of you if I wanted to!" I yelled.  
"Though that's probably true, you know that they don't let girls enter in The Struggle." Olette said.  
"Yeah, yeah." I said, crossing my arms and looking away from the poster. Roxas laughed.  
"Like I was saying, that way, no matter who wins, the five of us can split the prize." Hayner said.  
"Okay, you're on." Roxas agreed.  
"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence shouted.  
"Go get 'em!" Olette added.  
"No fair!" I said with a pout. Roxas laughed and hugged me for a little.  
"Awwh, it's okay babe." He said.  
"Oh well, less work for me!" I said brightening up. Roxas smiled and let go of me. Then him and Hayner put the sides of their fists together.  
"It's a promise." Hayner said.


	3. Chapter 3

**C H A P T E R T H R E E --**

After Roxas and Hayner decided to join The Struggle, all of us decided to do little jobs around town to get money. Right now, I was in the train station. Olette had just finished counting the munny.  
"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." Olette paused for a minute and pulled out a coin pouch that she made herself that was stuffed to the brim.  
"Tada! 5000 munny!" She said with a huge smile.  
"Sweet!: Hayner exclaimed.  
"Let's get tickets. " Olette said as she handed the coin pouch to Roxas. Pence and her ran off into the station.  
"We can't be together... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember." Hayner said before.  
"Huh?" Roxas said out of confusion.  
"You've been spittin' out 'wisdom quotes' for the longest time now... No more chinese food for you!" I said. Hayner's expression changed and he laughed.  
"Gotcha!" He said. Hayner lightly punched Roxas and then ran into the station.  
"He was serious you know." I said when he was in the building.  
"Yeah... He's just too proud to say that he's gonna miss us." Roxas said with a little chuckle. I laughed at this.  
"Hey, hurry up you guys!" Olette called.  
"Okay!" I yelled back. I flashed a smile at Roxas.  
"C'mon." I said.  
"Yeah."  
We started to run, but then Roxas... tripped? I turned around and saw him get pulled up by a hooded man.  
"Roxas!" I yelled.  
"What?" Roxas said.  
"Roxas! Zanna! Three minutes!" Hayner yelled. We both turned around after Hayner yelled to see that the man was gone. Then we caught up to the rest of our friends. They were already at the ticket window.  
"Five students!" Hayner said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Roxas, the munny." Pence said.  
"Wait." Roxas said. He felt around his pockets, but the munny wasn't there.  
"No!" he yelled.  
"Huh?" Hayner said. He was completely confused. Roxas walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Olette asked.  
"Remember when I fell before? I had the munny before that. I bet that guy took it!" Roxas said.  
"Guy?" Pence asked.  
"He couldn't have gotten too far..." Roxas said.  
"What're you talking about? There was no guy." Hayner said.  
"Yes there was. He grabbed Roxas when he fell." I stated.  
"You two are crazy..." Hayner retorted. The bell for the train rang. Roxas got a little startled by it.  
"There wasn't...really?" He said.  
"Oh boy..." Pence said.  
"There wasn't anyone... there?" Hayner, Pence, and Olette walked out of the train station, leaving Roxas and I behind.  
"You're not crazy." I said to him.  
"Huh?"  
"I saw him, too..." I said before I walked past Roxas. He shortly followed me out of the station.

* * *

All of us were sitting ontop of the Twilight Town Clock Tower, eating Sea Salt Icecream with our feet dangling off the edge. I always had a fear of heights, so I didn't look down. If I looked straight across, nothing happened, but if I looked down, I would suffer from vertigo and freak out. I looked at Roxas, he hadn't taken a single lick or bite of his icecream.  
"It's melting." Olette said.  
"Sorry." Roxas answered plainly. I could hear the sadness in his voice.  
"Cheer up already! You're acting like Zanna when she looks down from sitting up here!" Hayner said.  
"Hey!" I said. Hayner laughed.  
"What? He is."  
"Not my fault I was born with a fear of heights!"  
"That was definately weird though. Pence said.  
"Strange." Olette added.  
"You said it." Hayner said.  
"Can you feel Sora?" Roxas said. My eyes went wide-eyed.  
_"Sora... How does he...?" _I thought.

* * *

That night, Olette and I went home at about 10PM. Now, I was sound asleep.

* * *

"**Restoration at 28%**" said the voice of a computer.  
_Once again, I was watching another wonderful episode in my fantasy life. This time it was kinda strange. Sora,Donald, Goofy and I were in some sort of water world. Sora had a shark tail instead of legs and was wearing nothing ontop. I had a regular fish/dolphin tail that was red and was wearing a red tube top. Donald had octopus tentacles for some reason, and Goofy's head was on... A turtle... In front of us stood another "merman" that was holding a trident and was wearing a crown._  
"As the key and soul bearers, you must already know one must meddle in the affairs of other worlds." He said.

**_flash_**

_I was still in the Water World. Right now I was in some place with a mermaid that had red hair._  
"How did you do it, Zanna?" the mermaid asked.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned.  
"You've got him tumbling head over heels for you." She said.  
"Huh? Ariel... you're really confusing me." I answered.  
"Sora, silly!" Ariel exclaimed.  
"What about him?" I asked. Ariel sighed.  
"More than to be on land, I want to have what you have with Sora."  
"What're you talking about? There's nothing between us. We're just friends."  
"Think about it, Zanna. Do friends kiss?"  
"On the cheek..."  
"How about on the lips?" Ariel said with a smirk.  
"Eh..." was all I said. The answer was obvious even though I didn't say it.  
"Do friends always hold eachother?" she asked.  
"No..."  
"Do friends like eachother the way you like Sora?"  
"No..."  
"Then you just contradicted yourself..." Ariel said. I was silent.  
"There's something beautiful between you and Sora... and I envy that." she said after a while.  
"Ariel?"  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks..."  
"For what?" Ariel asked. Now she was the confused one.  
"You've showed me... You've showed me that... that I love Sora." I said with a smile on my face. Ariel returned my smile.

**_flash_**

_The four of us, Sora, Donald, Goofy and I, were back on land. All of us were in a room that had an ancient roman theme. In front of us were two people; One was a man that had orange hair and HUGE muscles. The other was a half man, half goat hybrid, and was really, really short. He stood on a pedestal._  
"Thus, I hearby dub thee junoir heroes." the goat man said.  
"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald shouted.  
"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." the goat man retorted.

**_*flash*_**

_Now I was in a different place. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I were in a place that was like India. In front of us was another man with black hair._  
"I.. I wish... for your freedom, Genie." He said.  
"Al!" Genie said. We watched as a purple mist swirled around the blue being called "Genie". When the mist had disappeared, he grew feet.

_**flash**_

_Now, I was in a really creepy looking place. It was like Halloween everyday! There was a skelleton who was talking to a rag doll._  
"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" said the skeleton.  
"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween." said Sally, the ragdoll. Sally took Jack's hands.  
"Next time, we'll do it _together_." she said. When Sally said the word "together" you heard Sora also say it.

**_flash_**

_Sora and I were still in the Halloween themed world. We were ontop of a Curly Hill that was illuminated beatifully by the moon. I was holding Sora's hands just like Sally was holding Jack's before in the last "flashback". Instead of the clothes that I had been wearing before, I was in an outfit that resembled some sort of dark fairy(picture on my site)._  
"Together... with you..." Sora said.  
"Sora... What do you mean...?" I asked.  
"Zanna... I've known this for a while, but I was scared to tell you that... t-that I love you, Zanna."  
"I love you too..." I said, smiling. Our faces slowly came closer and closer. After what seemed like an eternity, our lips touched.

_**flash**_

_I was inside of some sort of... moving thing? Sadly, I was alone and out of breath. I had lost Sora, Donald and Goofy a while ago. The "ants" as well as other beings like them surrounded me.  
_"Damn... More heartless." I said as I brought my right hand down from my left shoulder forcefully, summoning the Soul Calibur.  
"This is getting old, fast!" I yelled as I charged for them.

**_flash_**

_I dropped the Soul Calibur and fell to my knees, completely out of energy. More heartless appeared and surrounded me._  
_"Shit... I... can't..."_ I thought as I attempted to get up and reach for the Soul Calibur, but fell were too many of them.  
_"Donald... Goofy... Sora... I'm... sorry..."_ I thought before I closed my eyes, waiting to be devoured by the heartless, but it never came. Instead I felt a gust of wind and heard the sound of something banging against metal. I heard someone fighting, and after 15 minutes... all of the heartless were gone. When it was actually happening, if it did, I couldn't see, but since I was "watching the movie" I saw that the person who saved me in the dream was Riku. He walked up to me and bent down. Then he turned you over and picked me up, leaning my back against his legs.  
"R-riku?" I said, my eyes barely open. Riku smirked.  
"You're not gonna die on me, are you, Zanna?" He asked. I smiled back at him, weakly.  
"I-I hope not. " I answered.  
"Here, drink this. It's not much, but it'll help a little." Riku said as he opened a potion and put the bottle to my lips. He was right, it didn't do much, but I felt a hell of a lot better than I did five seconds ago.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Now there's one more thing I want to give you." Riku said.  
"What ar-" I was interrupted by Riku pressing his lips up against yours.

**_flash_**

_We were with a boy dressed in green who resembled an elf, and a small fairy. I stood ontop of a large clock tower. Everyone was floating in the air...flying, except me.  
_"C'mon, Zanna!" Sora said.  
"No! I'm gonna fall!" I yelled.  
"Are you blind? We're flying,you can do the same!" the elf said with a chuckle.  
"Gawrsh, Zanna. Don't tell me that you're still scared of heights." Goofy said. I crossed my arms and looked away from Goofy.  
"Hmph!"  
"Yup, she is." Goofy, Donald and Sora all said in unison. Sora flew next to me by the edge of the clocktower.  
"C'mon, Zanna. Do it for me?" He asked as he took my hand.  
"No." I answered, still not looking at him.  
"If you love me, you'll jump..." Sora said in an annoying tone.  
"You're gonna catch me if I fall right?" I asked as I looked at him.  
"Don't you trust me?" Sora asked with a sad face. I sighed and shut my eyes tightly. Then I stepped off the edge and screamed... even though I wasn't falling. I stopped screaming when I heard Sora laugh.  
"You can open your eyes now, Zanna." He said.  
"You said that if I loved you I had to jump, not open my eyes." I retorted.  
"Trust me, you'll be happy with what you see." Sora said. I slowly opened one eye, and then the other. I was flying! All Sora was doing was hugging me gently. I gasped and a huge smile wiped across my face.  
"I'm flying!" I yelled.  
"See? I told you, you could do it." Sora said with a smile.

**_flash_**

_I was talking with a had spikey blonde hair and wore a long, tattered dark red cape(Cloud).  
_"Don't lose sight of it, Zanna." he said to me.  
"Sight of what?" I asked.  
"The one who's shown you light..." he answered.  
"Sora..."  
"Without the light, you'll become lost in the darkness and may never get out... Don't let the same thing that happened to me happen to you..." he said. I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Cloud..."

**_flash_**

_Sora and I were on a large but slowly rolling hill in forest. It was nighttime and we were surrounded by a rabbit, a bear(Pooh), a small pig(Piglet), a donkey(Eeyore), a beaver, an owl, and two kangaroos, one small(Roo) and the other big.  
_"Sora, are you two going?" the small pig asked.  
"We're going to search for our friend. He's waiting for us." Sora answered.  
"Don't worry, we'll come back." I said.  
"We promise." Sora and I both said in unison. All the animals waved goodbye to the two of us as we descended the hill.

**_flash_**

_I watched Sora on a ship. Riku was there, too.  
_"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked angrily.  
"Instead of asking about them, you should be asking about _her_." Riku said. As the word "her" came out of his mouth he stepped aside to reveal me, sitting down on the floor. My eyes were open, but the friendly glare seemed to be gone.

**_flash_**

_The background was completely white. I saw the figures of Riku and Sora... but behind Sora I could faintly see Roxas, dressed in his black trench coat again..._

**_flash_**

_The white background had turned black. In the middle of the void stood a girl with blonde hair, wearing a white dress. She seemed to be... glowing. I turned around when I saw her_.  
"Who are you?" I asked. She didn't answer me, all she did was smile...

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, 9:30AM. I sighed and got up, stretching.  
_"Sora...we...we loved eachother...?"_ I thought. I shook my head and then got up. I guessed that Olette was already gone and then did my morning routine. I met up with Roxas at the Usual Spot. No one else was there besides him. Of course, we kissed for a while, and then we decided to look for everyone. On the way to the Main Plaza, we saw Olette and Pence walking towards us.  
"Hey." Roxas greeted.  
"Morning." Olette said with a smile. Olette and Pence started to walk towards both of us, but they stopped mid-step.  
"What the hell?" I said with a little jump.  
"You can still move, too..." Roxas said. I ran up to Olette, but before I could reach her, the same girl from my dream appeared in front of me.  
"You..." I said. Roxas ran next to you.  
"Hello." The girl said.  
"Eh..." I replied.  
"Hi..." Roxas said.  
"And you are?" I asked. The girl held her hand in front of me.  
"I wanted to meet you two at least once." The girl said.  
"Especially you" she continued, looking at Roxas.  
"Me?" Roxas asked.  
"Yes, you." She answered. The girl walked away from us. When she was out of sight, the world "unfroze". Olette and Pence continued to walk towards us.  
"Olette dragged me along to go shopping." Pence said.  
"Hey, wanna come with?" Olette asked.  
"Uhmm.... Uhh..." was all that came out of Roxas' mouth.  
"Did you just see that...?" I asked.  
"They're stalling." Pence said.  
"Very well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to do whatever you want, then. Okay?" Olette said.  
"Y-Yeah." Pence added. Olette and Pence continued up the path, leaving Roxas and I.  
"I'm not going crazy, right?" I asked after about a minute of silence.  
"That girl..." Roxas said, still in a daze.  
"You've seen her before, too?" I asked, turning towards him.  
"Too?" Roxas questioned.  
"In my dreams... They've been kinda weird lately." I answered.  
"Same with mine..."  
"You think she went to that Abandoned Mansion?"  
"Most likely."  
Roxas and I ran to the forest in front of the Abandoned you were in the middle of it, a weird black and purple portal formed in front of you and more of the strange grey beings came out of it.  
"Shit, these things again!" I said.  
"Run!" Roxas said as he grabbed my hand. All the while, the stange beings were still following us. We passed the Sandlot and Seifer was there.  
"Hey, chicken wuss!" He yelled after Roxas. Roxas stopped, and Seifer and his gang saw what was chasing us.  
"Who's that?" Fuu asked.  
"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line! Find a weapon." Seifer said. Both Roxas and I grabbed the nearest clubs on the floor and got ready to fight.

* * *

Seifer and his gang didn't stand a chance. Just like before, the beings dodged all of both theirs and our attacks easily. I needed the Soul Calibur and Roxas needed the Keyblade.  
"Not good...: Roxas said.  
"Ya think?!" I yelled.  
"Huh...?" Roxas said.  
"What are you-..." I stopped talking when I noticed that Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi were completely frozen. The beings still continued to walk in circles around them.  
"What the hell!?!" I yelled.  
"Not again with the freezing..." Roxas said.  
"That can only mean..-" I heard a voice; It was the girl from before.  
"Roxas!Use the keyblade!" she said. We both looked up and saw the blonde girl on the balcony of a building. While Roxas was looking at the girl a "being" charged for him.  
"Roxas!" I yelled. I tackled him to the ground, shielding him, but before I could get hit, there was a bright flash that blinded me.


	4. Chapter 4

**C H A P T E R F O U R --**

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in Twilight Town. I was completely alone. The "sky" was pitch black and below my feet was a stain glass platform that had an intricate design of Roxas as well as the faces of four other people that I was not familiar with on it. I took a look around, not moving from the spot that I was standing in. After a while, three weapons appeared in front of me; One was a sword, another a shield, and the last a staff. A voice told me something in my head.  
"**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose Well.**" It said. I walked up to the sword and picked it up.  
"**The power of the courage.A sword of terrible this the power you seek?**" the voice asked.  
_"Yes..." _I thought. The sword vanished in a little ball of energy.  
"**Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?**" it asked. I looked at the staff and the shield. I walked over to the staff and picked it up.  
"**The power of the strength.A staff of wonder and you give up this power?**"  
_"Yes..." _The same thing that happened to the sword happened to the staff.  
"**Your path is set. You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?**"  
_"Yes..."  
_The glass beneath your feet shattered and I fell into the complete darkness, but didn't scream; I felt no fear. Once again, another flash blinded me. When I opened my eyes, I stood on another platform. This time, it had all of the people who were in my dreams on it. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Riku. Before I could dwell on the beauty of the pattern or wonder why the four from my dreams were on the platform, the Soul Calibur appeared in my hand.  
"**You've gained the power to will be times when you have to use this your light burning strong.**"  
The grey beings that chased Roxas and I appeared around me. I tightened my grip on the Soul Calibur... for some reason there still wasn't any fear inside of me.

* * *

When I defeated all but one, the last being disappeared in a portal. The portal got wider and sucked me down into it. I struggled to get out, but couldn't. Once again, I fell into darkness... I ended up on another glass platform. At the opposite end of the end I was on was a door. I looked at it and started to walk towards it.  
"**Be that door lies a completely different don't be afraid...Don't stop walking.**"  
I walked through the door to find another platform and more grey beings. I defeated them with the Soul Calibur. Once they were all gone, a stainglass pathway appeared between the platform I was standing on and another. I walked along it to the higher platform. When I got to the top nothing happened. I walked around for a while, staring into the darkness around me. The only reason I could see was because of the light coming from the platform beneath my feet. After a while a huge being appeared that resembled both a winged wolf and the grey beings that I had fought(picture on site). I tried to run away, but there was just a dark black abyss when I reached the other side of the platform; The path had vanished. I turned around to face the being and put my hand out in front of me, shakily. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes as the Soul Calibur appeared in my hand.

* * *

At what appeared to be the end of the battle, the being looked like it was going to fall on me. I crossed my arms in front of my face and closed my eyes, but before the being could hit me, a pool of darkness appeared around it. Once again it sucked me in, but I didn't struggle. I let the darkness dance and swirl around my body. I was no longer scared of the darkness. I had no reason to be afraid...

* * *

I woke up in a sitting position, leaning against the wall with Seifer's overcoat on me.  
_"What the hell..?"  
_"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know!" I heard Rai say.  
"How's this?" Seifer asked. I scratched my eyes and heard the sound of a photo being taken.  
"That's totally perfect, y'know! How 'bout one more, y'know?" Rai said. I groaned and threw Seifer's coat off of me. I put my hand on my head for a second, and ran it through my hair. I looked up when I saw a pair of shoes in front of me.  
"You shouldn't throw that around, baby. It's expensive." Seifer said. I stood up and dusted myself off.  
"Two words for ya, fuck and you!" I yelled at him. Seifer snickered.  
"That's the first time I've heard you curse in a while. Figures, your sister isn't here. You know,she's not nearly as hott as you are." Seifer said.  
"Back off!" Roxas yelled.  
"Roxas, it's fine..." I said. I walked next to Roxas, leaving Seifer's coat on the floor.  
"You okay?" Roxas asked.  
"Yeah, you?" I asked.  
"I'm fine." Roxas answered. Seifer walked past me to get his coat. He dusted it off and then put it back on.  
"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know." Rai said.  
"Cakewalk." Fuu added.  
"What were those _things_?" Roxas asked.  
"Outsiders, that's what. And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take 'disciplinary measures'." Seifer said. I laughed and mimicked Seifer's voice as I spoke.  
"I might have to take 'disciplinary measures'." I said. Then I returned to my normal voice.  
"Hpmh, what a fuckin' wise ass. You're so over confident, I beat ant could beat the crap out of you!"  
"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?" Rai said.  
_"And here is groupie number one...another annoying idiot."_ I thought. Roxas looked to his right, I followed his gaze and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette all staring at us. Hayner glared for a second, and then ran away. He was shortly followed by Pence and Olette.  
"Shit..." I said.  
"Wait up!" Roxas called after them before running. I followed him.  
"Hey! No chickening out at the tournament tomorrow!"Seifer called after us.  
"We'll be waitin', y'know?" Rai added. Roxas and I ran to the Usual Spot to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting there eating Sea Salt Icecream.  
"So... You two hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked.  
"N-no... It's not like that." Roxas said.  
"Why would I hang out with that jerk!?!" I yelled.  
"You were kind of right next to him, Zan..." Olette said. I was silent.  
"Oh yeah! How was the beach, wasn't that today?" Roxas asked, trying to change the subject.  
"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you two, right?" Olette said.  
"...Sorry." We both said at the same time. Pence and Olette nodded at us, accepting our apology.  
"Hey... How 'bout we go tomorrow?We could get those pretzels and..." Roxas started. He was interrupted by Hayner.  
"I promised I'd be somewhere." Hayner said.  
"Oh..." Roxas said. He felt bad being rejected by Hayner. Then he remembered about "The Struggle".  
"Oh!" He said in realization.  
"I'm outta here." Hayner said as he jumped off of the boiler he usually sat on and walked past me and Roxas.

* * *

It was about 10PM. Everyone went home for the day after Hayner left. While I was walking home, I explained what happened to Pence and Olette. I didn't mention the weird "dream" I had when I got knocked out. They forgave me. Roxas and I really didn't talk about didn't it. We didn't want to. When we got home, both me and my sister got ready for bed. I went into her room after I was ready and had been talking to Olette. Both of us were sitting on her bed in our pajamas, talking about what happened.  
"Should I go?...You know how Hayner gets when he's mad." I asked. Other than her being my sister, Olette was the first person I went to for advice when I needed it, which was rarely.  
"I think you should." She said.  
"But-" Before a bullshit reason not to apologize to Hayner could escape my lips, Olette interrupted me.  
"Even though he may be mad, I'm sure he'll still appreciate that you came and apologized to besides, I'm sure Roxas already apologized." She said.  
"Yeah...I guess..." I said with a sigh.  
"Don't worry about it." she said as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed with her hands behind her head.  
"Worry about what?  
"Hayner still liking you."  
"Oh...that..."  
"I know that's what you were thinking about." she said. She nailed it, right between the eyes.  
"Yeah... It was."  
"Zanna, you're with Roxas because you like him, not Hayner. You were with Hayner at one point, but that's over now. He needs to get over it just like you did. He's the one who dumped you, anyway."  
"That's true."  
"Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me. If something bad does happen, I'll do your chores for a week." Olette said with a smile. I smiled back at her.  
"Thanks a lot, Olette." I said.  
"Anytime, Sis." she answered. I hugged her tightly and then went back into my room to get changed. Then I walked over to Hayner's house with Olette. She waved to me when I was at his front door and then walked back to our house. I looked in the driveway... No car, which meant no one was home except Hayner. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a couple seconds, I heard Hayner come down the stairs. My heart beated faster as he opened it.  
"Oh... It's you... What do you want?" He said as he saw me. There was a minute of silence between us. He was staring right at me. I was holding the inside of my left elbow with my right hand behind my back. My eyes were planted on the floor.  
"So?" He said after a while. I looked up at him and released my tight grip on my arm from behind my back.  
"I... I came to apologize." I said.  
"For what...?" Hayner asked.  
"What you saw before."  
"I'm not mad at you for that anymore, Olette called me and told me what happened while you were taking a shower." He said. His expression hadn't changed since he opened the door.  
"Oh... Well, I'm still sorry though. I hope things are fine between you and me."  
"Hmph." Hayner said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the doorway.  
"What's that for?" I asked. That kind of ticked me off. Here I was, at his door ar 11:30 at night to apologize, which is something I normally wouldn't go out of my way to do, and all he could say was "Hmph"?!  
"Keep hoping." He said.  
"What are you talking about..? I didn't do anything wrong." I shot back at him.  
"Think again." He said. No trouble? Hah, I could finally rub that Olette was wrong in her face. I wasn't thinking about that right now though.  
"What are-" Before I could even finish asking, Hayner interrupted me.  
"After we broke up..." He started.  
"Hayner, please don't do this. That was a long time ago." I said.  
"Two years isn't that long, Zanna."  
"You were the one that broke up with me!" I yelled.  
"You knew that I wanted you back again afterwards! I told you I made a mistake and that I was sorry, but you turned me down! And for the longest time after we broke up, you were begging me to take you back! But when I realized I felt the same, you turned me down!"  
"That was more than half a year after we broke up! Did you think I was just going to stand there waiting for you?! Roxas came to me afterwards, he showed me that I didn't have to wait for you!"  
"What's he have that I don't?!"  
"He has a heart! And he thinks with that first, not his dick." I said, already choking back tears. I wouldn't cry. I refused to let him see me cry ever again.  
"I never pressured you when you didn't want to. I always asked if you wanted to! And I never hurt you, Zanna... I never layed a finger on you in an abusive way." He said.  
"You cheated on me..." I said. He was silent.  
"I took you back after you hooked up with Natalie... After you were fucking around with that little whore! I fucking took you back after you screwed her because I loved you!" I said.  
"Zanna..."  
At this point, I had burst into tears. I hated the fact that I was crying in front of him. I felt that it made me look weak, but I always cried when I got really angry. Right now, the tears that were streaming down my cheeks weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of anger. I was with Roxas now...why would I feel sad?  
"Yes, I admitt I still was in love with you after we broke up... I wanted you back so badly. I could've broken up all of us right then, but I didn't! I put everything aside and stayed friends with you! I made breaking up the easiest it could get! I wasn't angry with you or anything! Then, finally when I find someone that actually likes me and doesn't cheat on me, you come into the picture to screw it all up!" I said.  
"Zanna, I didn't-" Before "I didn't mean to..." could come out of his mouth. I spoke. I was tired of the "i didn't mean to's".  
"No, Hayner! The world doesn't revolve around you! You have no right at all to blame this on me, because I've obviously forgiven much more than I should've!" Once again, Hayner didn't say anything.  
"I even had the decency to apologize for something that you assumed happened! That's another flaw that you always had, you always assumed I was cheating on you whenever I wasn't with you!"  
"Zanna, I didn't know..."  
"You didn't trust me. I gave you no reason for you not to. And besides that, there's a lot of things you don't know, Hayner!" I said. I turned around and walked off of Hayner's porch, ignoring him when he repeatedly called my name and asked me to come back. When I was off of his property and about a block away from his house, I ran. I wasn't looking where I was going and really didn't care. I stopped when I heard Olette call me. I was completely out of breath when she ran up to me.  
"How did it- Hey... What's the matter..?" Olette asked. I didn't say anything. I just hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and stroked my hair as I cried into her shoulder, calming me down. Both of us sunk to the floor slowly until we were both sitting down in the middle of the street. No cars were around at this time anyway.  
"Shhh... Stop crying, it's okay Zanna." She whispered into my ear. After a while, I took a deep breath in and broke apart from her.  
"You okay, now?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.  
"C'mon, let's walk home." Olette said, getting up. She brushed herself off and then extended her hand to me. I took it and she help me up. We walked in silence for a while. I knew that Olette wanted to know what happened, but she didn't want to ask.  
"He said he wasn't angry for seeing me with Seifer..." I said.  
"Really?" she asked, shocked.  
"Yeah... He said it was because I chose Roxas over him."  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Zanna." Olette said, putting her hand on my shoulder as we continued to walk. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it for a second before I let it go.  
"It's fine." I said.  
"You sure?" she asked.  
"It'll come out of me eventually." I answered with a smile. Olette smiled back at me.  
"Alright then, spill it." she said.  
"He tried to send me on a guilt trip for chosing Roxas."  
"But what about him and Natalie?"  
"That's what I said...and I freaked out on him." To be honest, I kind of regretted yelling at him. I mean, it felt good to let him know how I felt about the whole situation, but I hated drama. And I knew that if Roxas found out, him and Hayner would definately have problems. That was the last thing that I wanted to happen.  
"Good,you should've!" Olette said, to my surprise.  
"I just don't get how some people think that the world will wait for them..."  
"Why, I oughtta-" Olette started.  
"Don't be mad at him, you know Hayner's like that... In a way, he's kinda like Seifer." I said. Deep down, I think that's one of the reasons that I hated Seifer so much. I had been on a date with him before and he was sincere. I couldn't say that his arrogance was all an act for his crew, but he had a sweet side. He reminded me so much of Hayner though, and definately wouldn't have been a good rebound. Especially since all of my friends had problems with him even before then. Olette sighed.  
"I don't see why you still insist on staying friends with him." she said.  
"Because if we weren't friends, Pence would side with Hayner and you and Roxas would side with me all then we'd be totally broken up. I wouldn't want such a good friendship to end just because of one relationship gone wrong." I answered.  
"Awwh, you know, if I was Hayner, I wouldn't have given you up." Olette said. She leaned on my shoulder and gave me a kissy face while moving her lips. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Shut up, and stop doing that..." I said in between laughs.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"You look like a goldfish having a seizure..." I answered. Olette laughed.  
"I do not!" She yelled.  
"Oh yeah, I can't believe I almost forgot!" I said, remembering what Olette had said earlier.  
"Almost forgot what?" she asked.  
"You're doing all of my chores for a week." I said with a huge smirk on my face. Olette pouted.  
"I wasn't serious about that, you know...." she said.  
"Too bad,you're the one that said it!"

* * *

"**Restoration at 48%.**"

_I was in a large castle with many odd contraptions in it(Hollow Bastion). My breathing was heavy and I was covered with scratches and deep cuts. The Soul Calibur in my hands. Riku was standing in front of me in a weird outfit... Though there was something completely different about soul... It was as if it wasn't there.  
"_Riku... Please don't do this." I said.  
"I need you, Zanna. I need your heart to open the door." He answered.  
"What are you talking about?!" I yelled. When Riku answered, I heard two voices. One was his the other, I wasn't sure of, but the name "Ansem" popped into my mind.  
"You have the heart of all hearts. The key to unlock the Door to Darkness... You need the hearts of the seven princesses of heart... but out of all of them, your heart is most important! I need your heart, Zanna!" he said.  
"I'm... A princess...?" I said.  
"Why else would I be fighting you? The Soul Calibur is of no importance to me right now..." Riku said. He ran for me again, keyblade at hand.

**_flash_**

_The keyblade was in my chest. I had lost... Not only the battle, but my heart and my life...  
_"R-Riku...." I said as tears fell from my eyes.  
"That pathetic boy is no longer hear... He can't hear you." said "Ansem". Ansem ripped the keyblade out of my body. I floated in the air and your heart came out of me. It shined brightly and flew into the incomplete portal. I fell to the floor...heartless

**_flash_**

_I opened my eyes as my heart re-entered my body.  
"_Sora... Sora!" I heard Donald shouting. I sat up to see Sora's body. His eyes were closed and he was falling. I got up and ran to him.  
"Sora!" I yelled. I put my arms out to catch him, but he turned into what looked like sparks as soon as he made contact with me. I watched them as they flew into the air.  
"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald shouted after the sparks as they flew away.

**_flash_**

_In front of you was a shadow heartless. Donald kept hitting it on the head with his staff, but it wouldn't go away or attack._  
"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya!" Donald said. The heartless looked at me,and for some reason you felt that it was...  
"Sora? Is that you?" I said.  
"Uh-oh!" Goofy said. I looked around as heartless surrounded the four of us. Donald and Goofy ran into them as I summoned the Soul stood infront of Sora.  
"This time, I'll protect you..." I said. I stayed within a five foot radius of Sora as I battled the heartless, but no matter how many we killed they kept on coming. After a while, they circled me and Sora. They just wanted to get to him. At the same time they all jumped for him. I couldn't possibly kill them all like that. Immediately, I dropped the Soul Calibur and hugged Sora to protect him as the heartless all jumped on us.  
"Sora!" I yelled. I could hear Donald scream and Goofy yell my name, but it seemed as if they were so far away. I could barely hear them and their voices echoed for a bit. I held onto Sora tightly as the heartless scrambled to get to Sora. I closed my eyes... The darkness behind my closed eyelids was lighter than the darkness of the was a bright glow that made me open my eyes. All of the heartless vanished and Sora was standing there with his arms around me.  
"Zanna, thank you..." He said. I looked up at him and shock and said his name once. The light around him had faded away, but in that one single moment that it had been resonating from within him and was visible to me, he looked like an angel. He looked... _beautiful_.

**_flash_**

_The four of us were still in the castle(Hollow Bastion), but the keyhole had already been sealed. There was a man(Leon)and a woman(Aerith)in front of the four of you. It was the same man who had saved Sora and me from the heartless back in Traverse Town.  
_"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget eachother." the man said.  
"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." the woman added.

I saw Sora sealing a keyhole with me by his side like always. While this was happening, I heard Sora's voice in the background.  
"**Zanna, remeber what I said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back for you! I promise...**" He said. The word "promise" echoed in my dream as the background faded into the shade of white...

* * *

I woke up to the wonderful sight of Olette in my face.  
"Zanna! Zanna! Wake up!" she yelled. I turned my back to her and groaned.  
"What are you waking me up so earl-" I started to ask. Before I could finish she interrupted me.  
"We're gonna be late for the final matches of The Struggle!" She yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**C H A P T E R F I V E --**

I bolted up.  
"I'm up! I'm up! I'm gone!" I said as I hurled myself out of bed into the bathroom. I did my morning routine as fast as I possibly could while Olette was still screaming to hurry up even after I was done. It got really annoying when I was putting on my shoes at the door... Especially since she could talk so fast.  
"HURRY UP! HURRY UP! HURRY UP! HURRY UP!-"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" I yelled at her as I tightly pulled the laces of my right shoe.  
"Sheesh, don't need to get so mad. I was just trying to get you to move faster." Olette replied. I groaned and opened the door while she laughed. When we reached the Sandlot, Thsu Struggle hadn't begun. Pence spotted us and waved. We walked over to him and greeted him.  
"Who're you two gonna root for?" He asked.  
"Both of them, silly." Olette said. I crossed my arms and groaned.  
"What's up with her?" Pence asked.  
"You should know she's not a morning person." Olette answered.  
"Yeah, she's not a night person either." Pence said as he laughed with Olette.  
"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it off..." I said. Before we could conversate anymore, fireworks flared in the sky and everyone started cheering. A rather fat announced walked to the center of the Struggle Ring.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for The Struggle and Title Match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer?!?" the announcer said.  
"Seifer, y'know!?!" Rai yelled.  
"And who will leave today as our new struggle champion?!"  
"Hayner! Roxas!" Olette, Pence, and I yelled.  
"SETZERRRRR!!!" The crowd cheered as he stepped into the ring and stood next to the Announcer.  
"Yes, the crowd is fired up, and you know what comes next: Let's..." the announcer said.  
"**STRUGGLE!!!!**" Everyone cried. The Announcer exitted the stage as the Referee walked on.  
"Hey, it's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Comittee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far THIS year: Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals. And Struggler Number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!" He said. Hayner and Roxas exchanged glances, but then Roxas looked away sadly.

"So-who will win this sweltering summer struggle?!? Who will take home the grand prize?" The ref pointed to the huge trophy for the winner.  
"The suma cum laude of Struggle-the Five Crystal Trophy! AND a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer! It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the Official Struggle rules before we begin!"

* * *

It was right before the match I didn't want to happen...Roxas vs. Hayner. The Announcer tapped both of their shoulders.  
"You nervous?" Olette asked.  
"Why would I be?" I said.  
"Don't mean to burst your bubble... but Hayner must have a lot of tension because of last night." she answered.  
"Way to cheer me up..."  
"Sorry."  
Hayner turned to Roxas and faced his club at him. Roxas looked really sad.  
"Hey... Sorry about yesterday." He said. Hayner lowered his club.  
"What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go." Hayner answered.  
"I've got a lot on my mind."  
"Sorry, man." Hayner said. Roxas shook his head.  
"Wait... What am I sorry for?" Hayner said with a smile.  
"Guess I was wrong, you got nothing to worry about." Olette said.  
"Yeah... He's... He's changed..." I said.  
"Got that right" Olette said with a smile.

**_Flashback_**

_It about three or four months after Hayner and I broke up. He came up to me when I was walking home from school. Everyone besides me had to stay after for detention because they got caught passing notes during class, unlike me, who was the only one out of the four of us who didn't get caught.  
"Hey, wait up!" Hayner said. I stopped walking and turned around.  
"Sure, what's up?" I said.  
"I... I just want to tell you I'm sorry." He said.  
"__For what? You didn't do anything wrong." I replied.  
"__When we were going out... I kinda tended to think that the world revolved around me or something. I know that's anything but true now... and if I get mad and bring it up, I'm sorry."  
"__What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go." I said. I __smiled sweetly at Hayner. He returned my smile with one of his own.  
"__Zanna?"  
"__Yeah?"  
__"Thanks for not being a jerk after all that's happened." Hayner said.  
"__No problem." I answered._

_**End of Flashback**_

_"So he has changed..." _I thought. I watched as Hayner and Roxas got ready to fight.

"Our first match of today's Struggle Tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend, Hayner!" The Ref yelled.

* * *

"And the winner is...ROXAS!" The referee yelled as he held Roxas' wrist up in the air. Pence, Olette and I cheered wildly.  
"Not even friendship will slow this kid. And Hayner put up a great fight, too!" he continued. Roxas ran up to Hayner on the ground. He turned his head when he saw Roxas.  
"I lost! Awwh, I can't believe it!" Hayner said. He got up off of the floor.  
"I guess I taught you well." He continued.  
"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas said. Hayner smiled at him, then crossed his arms and looked away.  
"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy." Hayner said. Roxas put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up." He said with a little laugh.  
"Nah, that's alright." Hayner replied. Hayner began to walk away when Seifer walked past him.  
"Out of the way." Seifer said.  
"You in a rush to lose?" Hayner asked. Roxas jumped when he noticed Vivi had appeared in front of him and laughed oddly... It was kind of creepy. Roxas and Hayner sat down near the judges. As Vivi and Seifer stepped into the ring, Vivi's eyes were glued to the two of them.  
"Don't mess with your elders." Seifer said. Vivi turned around and glared at Seifer.  
"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!" The Ref said. Seifer got into one of his fighting positions and eyed Vivi. Vivi lunged at him, taking Seifer by suprise as he jumped away.  
"Woah! When did Vivi get so tough?" I asked. Pence shrugged and all of us continued watching the fight.

_"Hehe, it'd be funny to see Seifer get the crap kicked outta him by Vivi. The guy's like less than half his size!"_ I smiled to myself and chuckled a little while thinking this. Seifer blocked all of Vivi's attacks and knocked him orb came out.  
"You're mine!" Seifer said as he ran after the orb. Vivi came out of nowhere, recollected his orb and swung at Seifer. He knocked him out with one hit and you heard an "Oo..." from the crowd.  
"I-I'm not sure what just happened... Uhmm... But... The winner is VIVI!In a positively blistering comeback!" The Ref announced after a couple seconds of silence. Seifer sat up and walked up to Roxas and Hayner with his gang.  
"Great..." I said.  
"I hope he won't cause any trouble." Pence said.  
"I don't think he'd do anything like that in public... They're safe for now." Olette concluded. He said a couple words to Roxas and then walked away with Fuu and Rai close behind.

* * *

I watched as the Announcer handed a club to Roxas and Vivi, gripping my skirt with your right hand and my right wrist with my left. I took a deep breath in.  
"Keep it clean, fellas'." The Announcer said.  
"Now I'm nervous." I said, tightening my grip on my skirt and my wrist.  
"Huh? Why?" Olette asked.  
"Because of this!" I yelled.  
"Oh, It's just a friendly competition." Olette reassured me.  
"It... It's just weird... Vivi entering in The Struggle? The little guy's petrified of bugs and spiders! What more fighting people?" I exclaimed.  
"I know... It really just doesn't seem like something he would do." Olette said.  
"I guess I see your point." Pence agreed.  
"Exactly." I said. Roxas and Vivi took the clubs out of the Announcer's hands and walked to the opposite sides of the ring. I released grip on my skirt and wrist for a second and wiped the sweat off of my palms.  
"And now, the match you've been waiting for: ROXAS VS. VIVI!!!" The Referee yelled. I buried my face in Olette's shoulder.  
"I can't watch..." I said. My voice was muffled by her shirt.  
"Ohh, shut up and stop being such a drama queen!" She replied, pushing my head off of her shoulder. I laughed a little and then watched as Roxas got into his fighting stance. Vivi just stared at him, making me even more freaked out with the way he was acting. In the middle of the fight, everything thing and everyone froze again, just like the time Namine had appeared, This time, not only could me and Roxas move... Vivi was still able to move.  
"Not again!" I yelled.  
"What...? What's happening?" Roxas said. I ran up to him to make sure he was okay. He appeared to be fine. We both stared at Vivi as a column of light came from him and transformed into one of those grey beings that we fought. Six of them quickly us, and made us back up into eachother.  
"Again!?" Roxas yelled.  
"This is getting tiring!" I said with a groan.  
"Again..." Roxas said, barely above a whisper, when his club materialized into the keyblade. I could feel my energy rise as adernaline pumped through me. I remembered what I had done in my dreams to make the Soul Caliber appear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, bringing my right hand to my left shoulder. I opened my eyes as I let the breath out of my mouth and brought my hand down forcefully back to your right side. It worked, the Soul Calibur was in my hands when I looked down. I was stunned that it actually worked and jumped a little. I smiled and got into a fighting stance.  
"You sure you can fight? Or should I do everything for you?" I asked Roxas.  
"Hmph, yeah right!" He answered, readying the Keyblade.

* * *

I stood up, breathing heavy, once all of the beings appeared to be gone. Me and Roxas looked at the frozen people; They didn't move an inch, just like before.  
"You okay?" I asked Roxas.  
"Yeah, you?" he asked.  
"I'm fine..." I replied. I was in too much shock of what was happening to fully comprehend anything, much less be scared. I just fought with a weapon that I had been having weird dreams about. Roxas fought with a weapon that was used by a boy who looked like him, named Sora, in my dreams. I had no idea what was going on. I jumped and turned around when I heard someone clapping. Standing there was a man in a hooded black trench coat.  
"Roxas, Xelia(note: pronounced "Zell-ee-uh"), all right! Fight, fight, fight!" the man said. He walked up to us.  
"You two really don't remember?It's me. You know," The man took off his hood, revealing his face. He had spikey red hair and green eyes that seemed to glow.  
"Axel." He said.  
"Axel?" Roxas repeated with a confused look on his face.  
"Doesn't ring a bell." I said. I got into a fighting stance. I wasn't sure of anything right now. I don't know why I did that. But for some reason, with the Soul Caliber in my hands, I felt untouchable, unbeatable, invincible...  
"Now beat it." I said.  
"Always rushing into things. You really gotta stop that, Xel(pronounced "Zell"). One day it's gonna bite you in the ass." Axel said.  
"Who do you-" I started. Axel interrupted me.  
"Relax... Anyways, talk about blank with a capital 'B.' Man, oh man. Even the dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Axel said. He summoned his weapons, which were chakrams(spikey wheels)surrounded in fire. Strangely... They seemed familiar to both Roxas and me.  
"Wait a sec, tell us what's going on!" Roxas demanded. Axel looked to his left and then to his right.  
"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're comin' with me, concious or not." Axel said. He got into a fighting position.  
"Then you'll hear the story." He continued. Roxas and I backed away a little. Then something weird happened. The air seemed to...move really oddly.  
"Uh-oh." Axel said. Roxas groaned and looked at the Keyblade. I could tell he was already getting angry, which took me by suprise because not many things could get him as angry as he was right now.  
"What's going _on_?!?" Roxas yelled. As the word "on" came out of Roxas' mouth, he threw the Keyblade on the ground, far away from him. It immediately reappeared in his hand.  
"Number Thirteen, Roxas;The Keyblade's chosen one... and Number Zero, Xelia; Wielder of the Soul Calibur.  
"My name isn't Xelia! It's Zanna!" I yelled.  
"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" Roxas said. Roxas and I got ready to fight Axel, as he was already in fighting position.

* * *

Axel was having a lot of trouble fighting us. We knew he could beat either of us one on one, but together, it was harder. The two of us were doing combinations together that just came into our heads from out of a nowhere. After a while, a guy dressed in red with red bandages across his face materialized/digitalized a few feet away from the three of us. Roxas and I made our weapons disappear from our hands.  
"So it was you." Axel said. He jumped away a little and spun his weapons as they lit up with flames. He threw them at the man who had just came into the Sandlot, but they bounced off some kind of invisible forcefield.  
"Roxas! Zanna! This man speaks nonsense!" he said.  
"Roxas, Xel, don't let him deceive you!" Axel called. Soon both of them stopped calling to me. They were only calling to Roxas. Somehow, they somehow knew he was the weaker link in this situation. Roxas covered his ears and closed his eyes.  
"Roxas..." I said, barely above a whisper, as I stared at him with sadness in my eyes.  
"Hayner... Pence... Olette... Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He cried out. There was a large flash, and of a sudden, we were standing back in the crowd with... You guessed it, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Roxas was holding a club, standing in the middle of the Sandlot... The world was back to normal again.

_"What the fuck..? What just happened...?Why did everything-" _I started to think to myself. I lost my train of thought and stared at Vivi as he collapsed in his spot.  
"What? What just happened?" The ref asked. Vivi got up.  
"Huh? ...How did I get here?" Vivi said.  
_"There's the real Vivi..." _I thought. Out of Seifer's gang, Vivi was the only one that didn't hate me, and who I didn't hate either. How could I hate someone like that? He was so damn cute. Vivi waddled off, and the four of us ran up to Roxas. I pretended like nothing was wrong so the other's wouldn't think anything happened...but everything was wrong...  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, ROXAS-Our new top Struggler!" The Ref yelled.

* * *

Pence and Hayner stood by Roxas. Olette was by me. Both me and Roxas were still in shock of what just happened. It was so...weird...  
"Roxas?" Hayner asked.  
"Are you okay, Zanna?" Olette asked.  
"...Huh? Sorry, spaced out." I said with a small smile.  
"You and Roxas have been acting pretty weird since the end of the match, you know." Olette said in a worried tone.  
"It's nothing..." I said.  
"It's definately not-" Before Olette could finish her sentence, the crowd screamed for Setzer. They chanted his name as he stepped into the crowd. He looked at me and blew a kiss, then winked.  
"Roxas! It's starting!" Olette exclaimed. I kissed Roxas on the cheek.  
"Good luck." I said. Roxas met Setzer in the ring. They were in front of the Announcer in the middle of it. Again, I gripped your skirt. This was even worse than before... but not after we fought Axel.  
"Now is the fight you should be nervous about." Pence said. Olette smacked his arm.  
"Don't tell her that!" Olette yelled.  
"Yeah, she'll freak..." Hayner said. He'd been playing it cool ever since he came to the three of us. He was pretending like we _didn't_ argue last night. I didn't mind it, that just meant he was thinking the same way I was now...  
"Ow! Just saying!" Pence said as he clutched the spot on his arm where Olette smacked him. Roxas stepped back from Setzer and got into his fighting position. I swallowed hard.  
"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!" The ref announced.

* * *

Roxas did it! He defeated Setzer! Not really hard to do after fighting a person with more than triple his talent(Axel)though... Hayner,Pence, Olette and I all ran up to him. I crashed my lips into his, putting one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. He was suprised at first, but then put his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. After a couple seconds, we parted for the sake of Hayner, Pence ,and Olette. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"You did it!" Olette exclaimed.  
"That was awesome, Roxas!" Pence added. I laughed.  
"It really was." I said. The Announcer handed the four element belt to Roxas with the Five Crystal Trophy on the ground beside him. Roxas took it and raised it over his head as the crowd chanted his name. After The Struggle, the five of us went to relax on top of the Clock Tower. Roxas took the five crystals off of the trophy and tossed one to each of us. Olette had the yellow one, Hayner the red, Pence the green, and you the purple. Roxas kept the blue crystal for himself. All of us held them up to the sun, looking at how the sunlight glistened through them.  
"As promised." Roxas said.  
"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence said.  
"One more treasure for us to share." Hayner added.  
"I've got a present too... for all of us." Olette said.  
"You mean _we_ have a present." I corrected her. She laughed.  
"Yeah, _we_ have a present for all of us." she said. Olette took out five Sea Salt Icecreams. Roxas stood up and almost fell, but I tugged him back by his shirt.  
"What the hell is the matter with you!?! Now I gotta be scared of heights for both of us!" I said. Roxas took a deep breath out.  
"T-That was close..." He said. Once the sun set, the five of us got down from the tower and went to the Usual Spot. Later, Hayner and I made up. When he apologized, he convinced me that he wasn't just a jerk. He told me that he still liked me, but that he knew that me and him were over and that he didn't want to cause problems between him and Roxas. I gave him a hug, kissed him on the cheek, and accepted his apology. I also said I was I went home. After dinner, I took a shower and got ready for bed. Olette was already asleep since she called the shower first. I collapsed in my bed once I was ready and immediately fell asleep. Nothing weird about my dream that night... I went to the Usual Spot in the morning after Olette and I got ready. Everyone was bummed out because summer vacation had completely sucked. Olette had been bugging me all morning about the summer assignment, but I ignored her. She stood up in front of Roxas, put her hands on her hips and looked like she was going to say something.  
"Only three days left of summer vacation-so don't even mention that assignment!" Hayner said.  
"Haha, nice save!" I said, laughing.  
"But, we agreed we'd get it finished today!" Olette whined. Pence sighed.  
"Guess not..." He said. I started coughing and said "bookworm" in between two of the coughs.  
"Shut up! You're going to be the one that's sorry when you don't have a paper and get a big fat zero for your first three test grades!" Olette said.  
"I have an idea, why don't we-" Before I could suggest something, Olette turned to me.  
"Stop changing the subject!" She yelled. I groaned.  
"Fine..." I said.  
"You win. We''ll do the homework, stupid independent study." Hayner said.  
"Once again..." I said. I paused for a minute and coughed twice saying "bookworm" in between the coughs.  
"COUGHSHUTUP,ZANNACOUGH!!!" Olette yelled. Everyone laughed.  
"So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?" Hayner asked.  
"Maybe we could study of the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams I've been having?" Roxas suggested.  
_"He's... He's having dreams too...?" _I thought.  
"Forget it!" Hayner said.  
"Why?" Roxas asked.  
"You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right?" Hayner asked.  
"Well, tomorrow we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on." Pence said.  
"Lots of people are helping out." Olette added.

* * *

Pence, me and Roxas were standing at the Train Station.  
"The time has hunt for the seven wonders begins." Pence said in a really weird voice.  
"Pence?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" He answered in his normal voice.  
"Don't do that..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it makes you look like more of a loser..." I said with a serious face that couldn't stay on for long.  
"Hey!" Pence said. Me and Roxas laughed at him. Olette and Hayner walked up to the three of us a short while after.  
"Woah! Find new rumors already?" Pence asked.  
"Nothing on Market Street." Olette reported.  
"You twerps aren't gonna scoop us." Hayner said.  
"Who are you calling a twerp?!?" I yelled.  
"We're going to the terrace with you." He continued.  
"Hayner, it's not a race!" Olette said.  
"Well it is now." Hayner said with a smile.  
"It's-" I interrupted Olette.  
"Relax, he's only trying to make it fun, unlike you... Drag... Boring... Sticking to the rules." I said.  
"C'mon we can all go." Roxas said. Of course Hayner ran to the train first ,but he was shortly followed by all of us. In the train, Roxas layed his head down on my lap. I played with his hair. Olette got her crystal out of her pocket, Roxas leaned up and reached for his at the same time I reached for mine. Hayner and Pence had pulled our theirs, but me and Roxas were still searching through our pockets. Once we figured we'd lost them, we both sighed at the same time. We all stood up as the trained neared Sunset Hill. Olette said it wasn't a race, but it became one once they bolted out of the train when it stopped.  
"Olette, hurry!" Hayner yelled.  
"Hey, no fair! You said it wasn't a race!" I yelled before I ran after them.


	6. Chapter 6

**C H A P T E R S I X --**

Me, Pence and Roxas stopped at the steps in front of the ticket booth.  
"Hmm... Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?" Roxas asked.  
"Uhmm... Actually it's the stupidest thing ever, but..." Pence began. He didn't finish his sentence.  
"But what?" I asked.  
"Rai's the one who 's like" Pence stopped talking and cleared his throat. Then he mimicked Rai's voice as he spoke.  
"Everytime I count it's different,y'know? Ha ha ha ha!" He said. I groaned.  
"Ha ha ha ha, my ass! You actually believed that idiot? He's like a body functioning with no brain! We should've studied him for our assignment!" I yelled. Roxas and Pence laughed.  
"So he's just counted wrong?" Roxas asked.  
"It's suprising he knows how to count..." I said. Pence nodded and Roxas sank, groaning.  
"Ya see what I mean? We should've studied him. That would be a great topic; "How the Human Body functions without a Brain" Exhibit A, Raijin!  
"Hey, no worries! There's a lot more!" Pence said.  
"There better be more..." I said.  
"Hey, it's not like you helped get any rumors!" Pence retorted.  
"Heh heh... Heh...." I said. Roxas laughed.

* * *

The wonderful "wonders" all turned out to be fake. The only thing that freaked me out, or appeared to be a wonder was the "Ghost Train" which actually wasn't there... To everyone except me and Roxas, that was... Now we were back in Twilight Town. We exitted the train station and began walking back to the Usual Spot.  
"Let's go home and work on the paper." Hayner said.  
"The rumors were bogus. The End" Pence said.  
"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did." Olette said, trying to lighten things up.  
"But they'll just think we were there to spend the day... Not to actually do work." I said.  
"That's true." Hayner added.  
"But what about the last one-the seventh wonder?" Roxas asked.  
"Who cares?" Hayner said. He was already bummed out by all of the other rumors.  
"I do. C'mon,Pence." Roxas said.  
"Whatever!" Hayner said before he walked off.  
"Roxas... C'mon..." Olette said. Roxas wouldn't give up. Pence sighed.  
"It's at that Haunted Mansion." He said. Of course, no one wanted to investigate another rumor since all the other ones turned out to be fake. So, it was just me and Roxas going to the mansion. Right now, we were walking there. It was completely silent between us, which was odd... But a lot had been happening a lot lately... Ever since the dreams started.  
"So... You've been having dreams, too?" I asked him.  
"Too?" Roxas asked.  
"I've been having them for a while now... They're weird to say the least." I answered.  
"...You know, you're in most of them, if not all of them." Roxas said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I keep seeing you with this boy... With..." I knew exactly who Roxas meant. We both said his name at the same time:  
"Sora..."  
"What's happening to us...?" I said with a sigh.  
"I don't know. First the dreams... Then this Keyblade and Soul Calibur thing..." He replied.  
"I don't like it... Not one bit..." I said. Roxas and I stood in front of the gate to the Haunted Mansion... I was getting freaked out just looking at it.  
"You know something-" I heard a voice say. I screamed and jumped up more than a foot into the air. I calmed down when I heard Pence laugh.  
"Not funny..." I said.  
"We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It _is_ the most suspicious place." Pence continued.  
"Right..." Roxas said.  
"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help." Pence said.  
"Seifer?!" Roxas said in shock.  
"Well, thank god that didn't have to happen!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Hayner asked him to." Pence said.  
"What the hell compelled him to do that?!" I yelled.  
"Anyways, what're we lookin' for?" Roxas asked.  
"Well, they say that there's a girl that appears on the second floor window... Even though no one's lived here for years." Pence said.  
"I'm not liking this already..." I said. Just thinking about it made me freaked out. Roxas and I stared out at the window, and something weird happened, not that weird things weren't expected to happen at this point. There was a flash and suddenly, we were both in a room that was completely white with drawn pictures all over the the white walls, floors and furniture.  
"Roxas... Zanna..." said a familiar voice of a girl.  
"Namine?" Roxas asked. A picture of me, Roxas, and what looked like that Axel guy caught both of your eyes.  
"This is... us?" Roxas asked.  
"And Axel's here too..." I said.  
"You _are_ best friends..." Namine said.  
"Very funny." Roxas retorted.  
"Don't you wanna know the truth, about who you two really are?" Namine asked.  
"No one knows me better than me." Roxas said.  
"Same here." I added.  
"Of course..." Namine said, a little sarcastically.  
"But... I don't get what's been happening lately." Roxas said. Roxas, Namine and I "walked" to the other side of the room and looked at a picture of Sora, Donald and Goofy that was on the wall.  
"You know these three, don't you Zanna? You know them too, Roxas, right?" Namine asked.  
Yeah, Sora, Donald and Goofy." I answered.  
"They're from the dreams." Roxas added.  
"About a year ago, some things happened and I had to take apart the memories chained together in yours and Sora's hearts." Namine said.  
"Who...me?" I asked.  
"Yes... But now, I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon you and Sora will be your old selves again." Namine said.  
"Huh..? What about me?" Roxas asked.  
"The process has been affecting you too, Roxas." Namine answered.  
"You mean the dreams?" Roxas asked.  
"Yes... It should be that way for both of you... You, Roxas... You and Sora are connected... In order for Sora to become completely whole again... He needs you."  
"Me? What for?"  
"You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Roxas."  
"Namine?" I asked. There was another flash. Now our bodies were in the room, not just our minds... Or what appeared to be. Roxas and I were sitting at one side of the big white table, while Namine was on the other side.  
"Namine... Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm a witch, with power over Sora's memories and those around him." she answered.  
"A witch?" Roxas questioned.  
"That's what DiZ called me. I don't know why I have this power... I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it." she continued.  
"Hmm...I can't help you there. It's funny... Suddenly, I feel like I don't know myself at all." Roxas said.  
"I feel the same..." I agreed.  
"I guess I would like to know... What do you know about us... that we don't?" Roxas asked.  
"You, Zanna... You were never supposed to be here... And you, you were never supposed to exist, Roxas." Namine answered.  
"What...?" Me and Roxas said at the same time.  
"How could you even say such a thing... even if it were true?" Roxas said.  
"I'm sorry. I guess some things... really are better left unsaid." Namine replied with a sad look on her face. There was another flash, and we were once again outside with Pence.  
"Hello... Earth to Zanna and Roxas." Pence said. Pence shook both of our shoulders and we immediately came back to reality.  
"Huh?!" We both said at the same time.  
"Did you guys see her?" Pence asked.  
"Yeah, watch the window-closely." Roxas answered, pointing at the window. Pence looked at the window, and I guess he saw nothing by his answer.  
"Oh, it's just the curtains, must be a draft somewhere. I'm suprised this old place even has curtains." He said. Roxas and I didn't know why Pence couldn't see Namine standing at the window, watching us... Then again, we didn't know why a lot of things were happening.  
"Yeah..." I reluctantly and agreed. I was still a little dazed about what had just happened. I know I was in that room in the Haunted Mansion with Roxas and Namine...  
"Well, let's head back to the Usual Spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting." Pence said.

* * *

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Olette asked as the three of us walked into the Usual Spot.  
"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind." Pence replied.  
"I figured as much. Well, the report's already done." Olette said.  
"All right!" Pence said, happily.  
"So, wanna go find Hayner? He's probably at the station. You know... We only have two more days together." Olette suggested.  
"Huh?" Roxas asked, confused.  
"Summer vacation, remember?" Olette answered.  
"Oh... right." Roxas said. I knew that for some reason, Roxas thought that Olette meant he would never see them again in two days. I kind of felt that way too, when Olette said it. The four of us walked to the Train Station to find Hayner sitting on top of the Clock Tower, eating Sea Salt Icecream.  
"Tomorrow we search the town." Hayner said.  
"Next day's the fair." Pence added.  
"The last day of summer." Olette said, finally.  
"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Hayner exclaimed.  
"Not if you explode from all that icecream first!" I said, laughing. Everyone laughed as Hayner looked at his icecream. I was pretty good at hiding the fact that my mind was elsewhere... but Roxas... He was the total opposite. He was constantly lost in his own thoughts...

* * *

"**Restoration at 97%**"

_As the static cleared I saw purple... The name "End of the World" came to mind.  
_"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken over by the heartless?" Goofy asked.  
"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But if we do beat him, and all those worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora said.  
"I hope we stay together..." I said.

**_flash_**

_Riku turned to me. He transformed into a different person, who had long white hair and orange eyes... I knew it wasn't Riku from the start. When I saw this person, the name "Ansem" came to mind.  
_"All worlds begin from darkness and also heart is no see, darkness is the heart's true for someone like you, who is a princess of heart... and is supposedly pure..." Ansem said.

**_flash_**

_I was beaten by Ansem. He laughed as I dropped the Soul Calibur and fell to the floor.  
_"Now, princess... You can fulfill your true purpose, and open the Door To Darkness!" Ansem yelled.

**_flash_**

_I looked up and saw... Mickey!  
_"U-Uncle Mickey?" I asked, weakly.  
"You okay, there kiddo?" Mickey asked.  
"W-What's happening?" I asked him.  
"I can't explain now, I gotta get you out. Can't have my little girl dying on me, now can I? Help me out here, will ya, Riku?" Mickey said. Riku walked over to me and propped me up against his leg once he got down on one knee.  
"Let me say goodbye to her?" He asked.  
"Take as much time as you need." Mickey replied.  
"R-riku...? Y-You're still a-alive... I-I'm so happy." I said as I stroked the side of Riku's face.  
"Zanna... I hate to see you like this... I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." Riku said.  
"T-That's okay... Y-you're here now, aren't y-you?" I said.  
"Yeah... I am... Zanna... I just want you to know that... that I love you... More than you'll ever know..." Riku said.

**_flash_**

_From the patch of land I was on, I saw Mickey raise his Keyblade in the air.  
_"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" He said. I watched as Sora, Donald and Goofy shut the doors, closing off Mickey and Riku on the other side. Sora lifted up his keyblade and from the inside Mickey did the same, along with your Soul door glowed brightly and then disappeared.

**_flash_**

"Zanna!" Sora called.  
"Sora!" I ran over to the edge of the platform as Sora ran over to me. The ground shook and I fell over, but Sora caught me before I fell. He held my hand as the piece of land I was on started to drift away and space in between us started to get larger. I tried to jump across to him, but a force kept me back. Sora had a look of hurt in his eyes, but grabbed onto my hand again.  
"Zanna! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!" He said.  
"I know you will!" I said back. Our hands broke apart. I reached out to him.  
"I love you, Zanna! Don't ever forget that!" Sora yelled after me.  
**__**

flash

_I was in the secret place on my now restored island... I traced my hands along the walls and stopped at a picture that me and Sora had drawn when we were younger. I bent down and saw that Sora had drawn a paopu fruit in between the pictures of me and him. I gently placed my hand on next to the picture and tears poured down from my eyes._

**_flash_**

_I woke up from a bright light shining in my face. I was still in the Secret Place... But something had changed. In front of me now was a door... The same door that was there the night that I ended up in Traverse Town. I walked up to it and summoned the Soul Calibur.  
"_I'm coming for you, Sora..." I said before I entered the door.

**_flash_**

_The next part of my dream was a bit saw confusing. In two or three seconds at the most, I saw hundreds of pictures of myself in a hooded black trench coat along with Roxas, Axel, and another man with a blonde mohawk(Demyx). The three of us were laughing most of the time, but there were other instances where I saw fights and other things. All the while I heard Sora's voice saying:_

"A scattered dream is like a far-off memory. A far-off memory is like a scattered dream... I wanna line the pieces up... **yours** and **mine**..."

* * *

I woke up and sighed.  
_"That was... OMG! SUMMER'S ALMOST OVER!!!! NO!!!!" _I thought. I sprang out of bed and ran to Olette's room. She was already gone.  
_"Hm...that's odd,no Olette screaming in my face and it's already 11:30" _I thought to myself as I looked at the clock in her room. I got ready to go out and then headed over to the Usual Spot. I saw Roxas pass your house as I exitted it, so we walked together. Once again,there was an awkward silence between the two os us.  
"...Did you see it?" I asked him.  
"See what?" he asked.  
"What happened..."  
"When?"  
"After I was split up from Sora." I said, looking at him. He glanced at me and then looked away with his hands in his pockets.  
"Not really... It was confusing." he replied.  
"What did you see?"  
"Well, he was-" I interrupted him.  
"Not of Sora." I said.  
"Of who?" he asked me.  
"You, Me... And Axel." I answered.  
"You saw Axel with us?"  
"Yeah... It was really weird. All of us were dressed in those hooded trench coats and we were ... Laughing... Together..." I said, staring off into the sky as we walked.  
"Not what I saw..." Roxas said. Both of us sighed.  
"Do me a favor?" I asked, looking at him again.  
"What?" Roxas asked. I grabbed Roxas' hand and he stopped walking and faced me. I put both my hands on his face.  
"Act happy for once this summer, okay?" I said with a smile. He returned my smile with one of his own.  
"Sure." Roxas replied. We had just reached the entrance to the Usual Spot, so we walked in. Hayner, Pence and Olette were all talking. Me and Roxas walked up to them.  
"Man, I could not sleep last night..." Roxas said happily.  
"And you! You left me back at the house! Didn't even wake me up!" I yelled at Olette. They didn't respond. They didn't even look at us.  
"Guys?" Roxas said. He went to touch Hayner's shoulder, but his hand went right through him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" I yelled. I tried to poke Olette, but the same thing happened. The three of them laughed and ran off... Right through me, it was like we were ghosts.  
"What just happened...?" I asked.  
"We don't belong here anymore..." Roxas answered. I looked at him, he was staring at a picture that he picked up off of the floor.  
"What do you mean...?" I said, looking at him. His gaze turned to me.  
"Restoration at 97%.... That's what I mean... We have to leave it all behind." Roxas said. He walked next to me and showed me the picture. It used to be of the five of us, me, him, Pence, Olette and Hayner, but now, it was only of the three of them. Roxas and I were no longer in the picture.I bit my lip and turned away from Roxas, holding back tears. I just wanted all of this to end. I wanted a normal life with Roxas ,Olette, Hayner and Pence. I didn't care if I had to go to school or that I had to put up with homework or any of that crap. I would've put up with that anyday to have my old life back... Roxas saw tears glistening in my eyes and hugged me. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried into him.  
"I don't want it to just go away..." I said.  
"Shh... It's alright baby. I don't want it to end either, but that't the way it has to be." Roxas said. He held me tightly and calmed me down until I "manned up". Once I was done, I lifted my head from his shoulder.  
"Roxas?" I said.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Thanks." I said with a small smile. Roxas cupped my chin and pressed his lips gently up against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His stayed at my waist. After a couple seconds, Roxas licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, giving him just enough space to slide his tongue in. We kissed for about 10 minutes, and then walked out of the Usual Spot, not looking back... Once we were out, the grey beings(dusks)appeared in our path. Axel came out from a portal behind us. We faced him.  
"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy both of you, if you refuse to come back with me." Axel said.  
"The three of us... We're best friends... Right?" Roxas asked.  
"Sure... but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for..." Axel began, while scratching his head. His face lit up, and he looked... happy.  
" Wait a sec! You remember now?!?" He said with a small smile on his face.  
"Y-Yeah..." I answered.  
"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. Uhmm...What's our boss' name?" Axel asked.  
"Eh..." I said. Roxas remained silent. Axel got a look of hurt on his face from our replies and sighed.  
"I can't believe this..." He said after a moment of silence.  
"We're sorry, Axel..." I said. I meant it. From not only the dreams, but look of hurt in his eyes, I knew that at a time, we must have meant a lot to him. I summoned the Soul Calibur while Roxas summoned the Keyblade. Axel sighed once again and then summoned his chakrams. He raised one to throw it at me... But then he froze with a look of aggression on his face. Me and Roxas relaxed a little, and then heard a voice that startled us.  
"Roxas, Zanna! To the mansion! The time has come!" it said. Roxas and I made our way to the gateway, bound by a large lock. We turned around as three Dusks appeared.  
"Don't call us and then lock us out..." I said. Then it hit me... Duh! KEYblade! We both stepped back. I stabbed the Soul Calibur into the ground and put both of my hands ontop of it, one ontop of the other. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Even though there was no aura glowing beneath me, the ball containing the "Energy Soul" still rose and shot out light at the Keyblade. Roxas lifted it and enforced the energy of the Soul Calibur with the energy of the the Keyblade. Both the Keyblade and Soul Caliber were glowing. A stream of light shot out from the keyblade and made the lock disappear. The gate swung open, and we ran the mansion. We were separated for some looked like he just materialized/digitalized away.  
"Roxas!" I yelled once I saw him disappear. I fought the attacking nobodies by myself and then made it to the white room Roxas and I were in with Namine before... Roxas wasn't there like I was hoping he would be. I sighed and walked around the room, staring at the pictures that decorated it.  
"I was hoping that you'd be in here." A voice said. I jolted at the sound of the it and turned around, immediately summoning the Soul Caliber. In front of me was a man dressed in red... The same man who you had seen before with Axel.  
"No need for that, my dear." He said.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, still ready to strike at any moment.  
"Well, I was the one that froze your little friend with the red hair and flames." He replied. I let go of the Soul Calibur and it disappeared.  
"My name, is DiZ." the man said.  
"Well, DiZ, why did you want me to come here." I asked, still suspicious. He may have froze Axel, but that was still no reason to trust him.  
"Please, have a seat." Diz said.  
"Answer me." I demanded.  
"I guess I'll ask in a different way. Sit down if you'd like to know who you really are." He said. I sat down at the side of the white table that was nearest to me.  
"Enlighten me... And please tell me that you're going to do a better job than Namine." I said. DiZ laughed.  
"Trust me, my dear. I will..." He said. He paused for a second and cleared his throat.  
"You, Zanna, are a princess of heart..." He said.  
"So it is true..." I said. There was another moment of silence between us. After a while, DiZ spoke again.  
"Your world was destroyed, devoured by the heartless, but King Mickey saved you. You were very lucky he was the there. At time he didn't know that you were a princess, but it came to him. Him and Queen Minnie raised you in their castle. You were like a daughter to them. I'm sure you've had one or two memories of this in your dreams."  
"Yeah..." I replied. DiZ continued.  
"Anyways, both the King and Queen knew it was inevitable that the heartless would find you, not only because you were a princess of heart, but because you were the chosen one of the Soul Caliber. When that time came, they erased your memory and sent you to Destiny Islands, where you met Sora and stayed there with them. You lived a normal life, not knowing where you originally came from or how you got there. That was until the door to the other worlds was opened. After that, the Destiny Islands were destroyed and you, Sora and Riku ended up in Traverse Town. You had your awakening of the Soul Calibur in a dream before, just like Sora so I won't explain. Neither will I explain the unimportant or inferior points of the life you've previously lived."  
"Me and Sora... What were we journeying for?" I asked.  
"To lock the door that connected the worlds together to stop the heartless from devouring them... Though during this journey you fell in love with Sora, but you two had to part after Kingdom Hearts was opened. And you ended up back on the island after Sora had restored it."  
"How did I end up here then?" I asked, getting a little aggrivated.  
"You're not letting me finish." DiZ said.  
"Go on then." I said.  
"Out of love for Sora, you went in search for the door again. One day, you unlocked it in your sleep and when you woke up it was there... You went through it and..." DiZ's voice trailed for a little. I waited for a moment.  
"And what?" I asked.  
"And you..." He started again.  
"...I what?"  
"You..." He started. Then stopped again.


	7. Chapter 7

**C H A P T E R S E V E N --**

"You..." DiZ said. His voice trailed once again.  
"That's how the Organization got me... Isn't it?" I said.  
"What? How did you-"  
"Namine showed me..."  
"Alright, if you already know then-" DiZ started. I wouldn't let him drop this topic. This was what Namine had shown me the least of. It was what I wanted to know the most about.  
"Tell me about them..." I said. My voice was calm. I was too endrossed in what DiZ was saying to get mad. DiZ sighed.  
"You ended up in The World That Never Was and the Organization got you. Once again, they cleared your memories and made you believe that you were a hybrid 1/2 nobody, whose heart remains would open up the door to Kingdom Hearts. Because you had a heart, you developed a love for Roxas, not knowing that he reminded you of Sora. But nobodies like Roxas, Namine, and Axel have no cannot fee-" He started. Now, that pissed me off. I fell in love with Roxas because of who he was, not because he reminded me of someone! The thought of that was simply absurd to me.  
"What do you mean have no emotions?!? Roxas loves me! He always-"  
"That's because he doesn't yet know... of who he really is..." DiZ interrupted me. "After Roxas had left the Organization, you left as well. That's when I had the chance to get now. You're memories are just about completely restored. When you wake up, everything will be clear." DiZ said.  
"This world... What is it, then?" I asked.  
"It was my creation to keep you and Roxas busy while Namine restored your memories." DiZ answered.  
"So... It's all fake...? My mother here didn't adopt me... and Olette isn't my sister?" I asked.  
"No, that's why this morning your friends didn't even see and Roxas. You've have been here too long-" Before DiZ could finish, I got up and slammed my hands on the table. I've had enough of this.  
"Where's Roxas?!?!" I demanded.  
"Right now, he's probably seeing Sora in person for the first time, back in the real world." DiZ replied. He was still perfectly calm even though I was losing it.  
"I don't-" I started.  
"The real world needs you and Sora to awaken once again. It's about time you got up." Diz said.  
"So I'm asleep...?"  
"Not for long, my dear...." DiZ said. He looked at me and digitalized away.  
"Wait!" I yelled. My voice echoed in the room. I threw my head back and looked at the white ceiling. Then I heard the familiar voice of a computer.

"**Restoration at 100%...**"

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a weird white pod. It opened after a couple seconds and I stepped out of it.

_"Huh...? Where am-ROXAS!" _I though. I sensed the presence of Roxas and Sora and ran in that direction. I came to a room and saw an open pod that was about the same size of mine... and I saw Roxas staring at it.  
"You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...-" Roxas started. Before he could say the word "over" I screamed his name. I ran over to him and hugged him from behind.  
"Roxas, please don't go." I said.  
"Zanna...? You woke up..." He said, surprised. I let go of Roxas and he turned around.  
"You know, you're just as pretty in real life as you were in Twilight Town... No what am I saying, your at least 100 times prettier in real life." Roxas said with a smile.  
"Roxas, you can't do this... Please." I begged him.  
"Zanna... I have-"  
"No you don't! Your heart belongs to you and only you." I yelled.  
"I... I don't have a heart Zan..." Roxas replied with a sad look in his eyes.  
"Yes you do! I know you do..." I said.  
"This isn't the real me... The real me was cold, and ruthless, and-"  
"I was in love with the real you when we were in the Organization!"  
"But that's just because... Because you didn't know that I reminded you of Sora."  
"Sora..." I said. Roxas put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Look at him, Zanna." Roxas said. I looked to my right and saw Sora there, sleeping. He looked so peaceful... Yet helpless at the same time.  
"You love him Zanna... and now that you remember, you don't need me anymore." Roxas said.  
"I know I remember. I remember everything ,but... but I still remember you, and I want you to stay." I said, looking at him.  
"Well, think of it this way... I'll be within him... and now both of us will love you... I have to do this Zanna..." Roxas replied. I looked away from him, tears already pouring down.  
"I know..." I somehow managed to get out. I bit your lip again in an attempt to stop the tears. Roxas cupped my chin and made me look at him.  
"Act happy for once this summer, okay?" Roxas said. I couldn't help but smile as the tears flowed from my eyes.  
"And do me one last favor." He asked.  
"What? Anything." I replied.  
"Smile for me... and for him, okay...?" Roxas said.  
"I will."  
I hugged Roxas tightly and closed my eyes, wishing that it would never end. After a minute or two he parted from me and kissed me for the last time. His forhead was up against mine when we parted. His hands were gently on my cheeks. I put mine ontop of his and stared into those blue eyes that made me melt.  
"I love you, and I always will." Roxas said, barely above a whisper.  
"I love you, too." I replied. I closed my eyes and kissed him one more time. Then I laid my head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. He kissed my head and then parted from me. Even though I didn't want to release him and let him go, I knew I had to. He walked up to Sora and smiled at me once again. I forced a smile on for him. Then he waved goodbye and disappeared into light...

I stopped smiling and jolted when you heard Donald and Goofy scream:  
"PRINCESS ZANNA!!!"  
I turned around and was tackled by both of them. All I heard from them was "ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!ZANNA!"  
"C-can't b-breathe... G-gonna y-yell s-soon!" I managed to get out while being crushed by the two of them. Donald and Goofy jumped off of me and the three of us laughed.  
"Gawrsh, Zanna. Howdya end up here?" Goofy asked.  
"To be honest... I really don't know..." I said.  
"Well that doesn't matter, important is that you're here!" Donald exclaimed.  
"Where's Sora?" Goofy asked. I pointed to the pod, which was now closed again.  
"Sora!" Donald yelled.  
"Sora, wake up!" yelled Goofy. The pod flashed, then opened up and I saw Sora. He yawned and stretched. I smiled and noticed he got reasonably taller... While me, on the other hand, had stayed about the same sized. Sora jumped out of the pod right away when he saw me and kissed me for a couple seconds as his arms went around me.  
"You're here... I thought I lost you, Zanna." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, kissed him on the cheek and stepped back a little.  
"You couldn't lose me that easily even if you wanted to." I said. Sora smirked. Then he hugged Donald and Goofy.  
"Donald, Goofy!" He exclaimed. Jiminy Cricket jumped out from behind Sora's hood and yawned.  
"That was some nap!" He said as he jumped down.  
"You mean we were asleep?" Sora asked.  
"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." Jiminy replied.  
"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.  
"Eh..." I replied.  
"Uh..." Donald said. He was also answerless. Sora crossed his arms.  
"Let's see... We defeated Ansem..." He said.  
"Yup." Goofy replied.  
"Restored the worlds..."  
"Yup."  
"Oh yeah, we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far?" Sora said.  
"Then what?" Donald asked. Sora looked at you.  
"We lost you. And then... I can't remember..." Sora said.  
"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked Jiminy. Jiminy took out his journal and read it rather quickly.  
"Gee, there's only one sentence...'Thank Namine.' Hm... I wonder who that is." Jiminy said.  
_"Hey you... Thanks a lot..." _I thought. Then I smirked._  
"_I'm the only one that remembers... Sort of." I said. Everyone looked at eachother, then at me.  
"She's a friend..." I said.  
"You remember?" Sora asked.  
"Faintly... Not really." I replied. Donald looked at Jiminy.  
"Some journal _that_ is." He said.  
"Eh... Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!" Jiminy said, changing the subject. We made our way out of the mansion to find that we were in Twilight Town... The _real_ Twilight Town. I sighed.  
_"I hope there's no real Olette, Hayner and Pence..." _I thought. For some reason, Sora led us to the Usual. I tried not to think about where we were going because I knew I'd start crying. We stopped in front of the gate before the drapes.  
"You know, I think I've been to this town." Sora said.  
_"Half of you has..." _I thought as I stared at him a little bit longingly. Right now, I was extremely happy to have Sora with me... but just being in Twilight Town reminded me of Roxas. Everything, and I mean everything, I looked at reminded me of him.  
"What's it called?" Donald asked.  
"Twilight Town..." I said.  
"Gawrsh, Zanna. how'd ya know that?" Goofy asked. I thought of an excuse in a split second. Guess all that fighting made me act well under pressure.  
"Ehh.. I, uh... Saw it on a sign as we were walking." I said, scratching my head. They shrugged and started walking towards the Usual Spot.  
_"Please let them turn. Please let them turn. Please let them-NO!" _I thought. I reluctantly followed Sora,Donald,and Goofy as they walked into the Usual Spot.  
_"Please let there be no-" _I stopped thinking as I saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting down once we entered the Usual Spot,looking extremely bored. I bit my lip and stayed behind the three of them(Sora,Donald and Goofy),not wanting to look at my three previous friends in the digital Twilight Town.  
"What do you want?!?!" Hayner yelled.  
_"The real is exactly like the digital...attitude problem."  
"_Uhmm, just wondering what was back here." Sora replied.  
"Now you know, this is our spot." Hayner said. Pence walked up to the four of us. He was shortly followed by Olette and Hayner.  
"Uhmm..." Pence started.  
"Huh?" Sora said.  
"You're... new around here, right? I'm Pence." Pence said.  
"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch you later." Hayner said. He eyed me as he walked out of the Usual Spot... I really didn't expect the real Hayner to like me.  
"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" She said.  
_"Of course, that's the first thing she asks...."  
_"Homework?" Sora asked. Sora looked at Donald and shrugged.  
"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked.  
"Oh sorry, we're Sora, Zanna, Donald,and Goofy." Goofy said, pointing to each of us as he said our names.  
"Hey there." Sora said.  
_"Okay... Real Olette does not know you. Must fight against urge to glomp her... Don't touch her. Don't touch her. Don't touch her. Fire, burn. Bad!"_  
Pence and Olette looked at eachother.  
"Sora, Zanna, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said.  
"Sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." Pence said as he made circle motions on top of his head. We all crossed our arms and thought for a minute. It all came to us at the same time.  
"The King!" Donald exclaimed.  
"Where'd you see him?" I asked.  
"At the station." Pence said.  
"The station! Thanks!" Sora said.  
"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette said before she walked away.  
"Later." Pence said as he followed her. I stared at Olette as she walked past. She flashed a smile at me and flashed one in return.  
"Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" Donald said.  
"I get to see Uncle Mickey again!" I yelled.  
"Uncle... Mickey?" Sora said, confused.  
"The King's name is Mickey." I said.  
"Okay then... Uncle?" Sora said. still confused.  
"Yeah, why didya always call him 'Uncle', huh Zanna?" Goofy asked.  
"Hm... I really don't know... Heh heh." I replied.  
"Let's get to the station." Sora said. I led Sora, Donald and Goofy through Twilight Town to the station. It was set up exactly the same as the digital one. They kept on asking why I knew where to go, but I just told them it was street signs. As the four of us entered the station, nobodies appeared. Sora looked weirded out by them because he had never seen them before, but summoned his keyblade either way. I winced and fell to my knees as a picture of me in a black organization coat holding two Soul Calibers flashed in your mind.  
"Zanna!" Sora yelled. He jumped to my side and helped me up.  
"Zanna!" yelled Donald.  
"Are you okay?" Goofy asked.  
"Y-yeah... Just a little dizzy." I replied. I summoned the Soul Calibur(only one)and got ready to fight.

* * *

We had been fighting for a while. The nobodies wouldn't stop coming. Donald and Goofy fell to the floor, knocked out cold. Sora also fell, but he was still concious. I was the only one standing. I watched as the Dusks danced around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in as I let go of the Soul Caliber. It disappeared.  
"Zanna! What are you-" Sora started. I looked back at Sora and smiled.  
"Relax... I'm not gonna let them hurt you." I said. I turned to the nobodies and glared at them. I raised both of my hands from my sides. This time, two Soul Calibers appeared in my hands. One was my normal one and the other had a red blade instead of a blue one. Sora looked at you in disbelief.  
"Two...? How did you...?" Sora asked.  
"Don't ask..." I replied. I swung the red Soul Calibur and it extended. I did the same with the blue and charged at the dusks. After a while, I was also beaten by the nobodies. I fell to the floor next to Sora. All of the Dusks charged for the four of us at the same time, but before they could touch us, someone else came from behind me and defeated them. When I opened my eyes, I saw a keyblade other than Sora's. Sora got on his hands and knees and looked at their savior in disbelief. Donald and Goofy went on top of him. I already knew who it was.  
"Your Majesty?" Donald asked. I went ontop of them, crushing Sora.  
"Uncle Mickey!" I yelled.  
"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." Mickey replied. He handed me a pouch that looked just like Olette's hand made one. I took it out of his hands and looked at it for a second before I put it in Sora's pocket since I didn't have any of my own.  
"Your Majesty!" Donald yelled after Mickey. I looked and he was already heading away from the station.  
"The King... Was that really him?" Sora asked.  
"It couda been... Yup, I know it was!" Goofy said.  
"Definately him." I added.  
"Now we know he's okay!" Donald exclaimed.  
"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora asked.  
"Uh huh." Goofy answered.  
"But, we just saw him..." Sora said.  
"He can do things in ways that nobody knows... It's kinda weird actually... but amazing at the same time." I said.  
"If the King is here that means..." Sora started. Both of us finished the sentence.  
"Riku's here..."  
"He's gotta be!" Donald said.  
"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku!" Sora said.  
"Um, _we're_ gonna go look for Riku." I corrected him.  
"Yeah, then the three of us can go back to the Islands. What're you two gonna do?" Sora said.  
"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?" Goofy said. Me and Sora laughed.  
"Hey! What's so funny?" Donald asked.  
"Your face!" I yelled. Donald and Goofy looked at eachother while keeping the faces that they had on and bursted out laughing with Sora and I.  
"What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Sora said. Everyone nedded.  
"To... Where again." Sora said. I sighed.  
"I see you haven't changed." I said with a smile.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!?" Sora said. I laughed with Donald and Goofy.  
"Nothing, Sora... Nothing at all." I said, laughing.  
"We hafta board the train." Goofy said.  
"Oh yeah!" Sora said, laughing a little. Donald sighed.  
"Ya see what I mean?" I said, flicking Sora's head lightly. He flinched a little and then grabbed my hand.  
"Stop making fun of me and c'mon!" He said. Everyone laughed and then we all ran into the station. As we walked further into the station, we heard someone.  
"Wait up! Hey, Sora, Zanna..." Hayner said. Olette, Hayner and Pence were all standing in front of us. I smiled.  
"What?" Sora asked.  
"Nothing, but..." Hayner said. He had too much pride to finish his sentence.  
"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Pence said.  
"Oh... Really?Thanks!" Sora said. The warning bell for the train rang.  
"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette said.  
"Right." I said. I hugged Sora from behind and took out the coin pouch that Mickey gave me from his pocket. He laughed.  
"Hey!" He said.  
"What?" I replied with a giggle.  
"What're you doing reachin' in my pockets?" Sora said with a smirk. Donald sighed.  
"Here we go again... Teenagers..." Donald said. Sora and I flirted for a while and then he hugged me from behind and took the pouch from my hands. At the same time he walked to the ticket window, still hugging me.  
"Huh?" Olette said.  
"What is it?" Donald asked. I looked at Olette as she took out her coin pouch. It was exactly the same as the one that Sora was holding... The same one that we had made together in the digital Twilight Town.  
"They're the same." Goofy said.  
"Yeah." Olette replied.  
"Four tickets please." Sora said. He let go of me once he heard the train pull into the station. I let out a little gasp once I caught sight of it. It was the "ghost train" that me and Roxas had seen on top of Sunset Hill.  
"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." Sora said.  
"I've got the same feeling..." I added.  
"Why not?" Donald asked.  
"You're thinkin' too much." Goofy suggested.  
"Yeah, you're right." Sora said, shrugging it off. We all walked up to the purple train as it was already in the station.  
"Okay, let's go!" I felt tears coming on as Sora said this.

_**Once I got into that train, I was starting a new life.  
Once I got into that train, I was forgetting your old friends.  
Once I got into that train, I was leaving everything behind...**_

"Bye..." I said sadly.  
"Hey, Zanna?" Hayner asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You sure we haven't met before?"  
"...Positive... Why...?" I forced myself to say.  
"I dunno." I said. I smiled and couldn't hold it anymore. I started crying. I looked away and from the corner of my eye saw that Sora was also crying.  
_"Roxas is crying inside of him..." _I thought.  
"Huh?" Sora asked, confused as to why he was crying. He wiped away a tear and looked suprised.  
"You two okay?" Olette asked.  
"Y-Yeah. Don't know where it came from." Sora replied.  
"Pull it together." Hayner said.  
"Right... See ya." Sora said. I ran up to Olette and hugged her. She seemed suprised at first, but then hugged me back. I parted on her once you realized what you did.  
"Random, but okay." She said.  
"Heh heh, sorry." I apologized.  
"It's alright." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her and ran into the train since Sora,Donald and Goofy were already inside waiting for me. Olette, Hayner and Pence followed me. Sora and I waved to them before the train door closed and the train started moving.

I bit my lip, holding back tears. I didn't want to cry in front of Sora. He always got sad when he saw me crying... just like Roxas. I didn't notice, but my lip started to bleed from me biting down on it so hard. Sora turned around when he heard something drop on the floor(a drop of blood from my lip). How well his hearing was always scared the crap out of me, but my mind wasn't on that right now. He walked over to me, but I didn't notice he was there until he put a hand on my shoulder. I got startled and jumped a little.  
You know, after two years, you haven't even grown an inch!" Sora said. I couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey! I'm sorry all of us don't grow 4 to 5 inches in our sleep!" I replied.  
"I'm serious, look how much taller I am than you now. I mean, I was taller than you to begin with, but now I'm a giant compared to you!" Sora said laughing.  
"Meanie!" I said, pouting. We both looked out of one of the star shaped windows as there was a bright glow from outside. Now, it looked like we were riding in the sky in Alaska along the Northern Lights. It sure was beautiful, but I was too preoccupied with thoughts of Twilight Town and the life I had just left behind to notice.


End file.
